<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[1] Nuevo Mensaje by Mary_istrying</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433837">[1] Nuevo Mensaje</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_istrying/pseuds/Mary_istrying'>Mary_istrying</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Love, M/M, Secret Crush, lots of texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_istrying/pseuds/Mary_istrying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.<br/>Luego de un sueño extraño, Kageyama recurre a sus allegados en búsqueda de explicaciones que refuten  o confirmen su teoría; ¿se estaba enamorando?<br/>Porque hasta el Rey de la cancha podía admitir su ineptitud en los asuntos del corazón y pedir ayuda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola! I'm nervous jndkndkn es mi primer fanfic en muchos años y sólo quería dedicarle mi alma a mi ship favorita en este momento<br/>Tal vez el building sea un poquitín lento pero el camino hasta ahí va a estar lleno de escenas incómodas y adorables, con hormonas adolescentes por doquier.<br/>Perdón si mi escritura apesta y gracias por leer!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestamente, estaba comenzando a cansarse de tan sólo observar los movimientos repetitivos de sus dedos, dando vueltas en un círculo infernal del cual no podía escapar. Kageyama Tobio nunca había sido la persona más paciente, excepto para las cosas que realmente le importaban, excepto para aquello que consideraba irrefutablemente digno de su tiempo y concentración; y este asunto no lo era. No había forma de que lo fuese. En ese preciso instante, existían un millón de formas más valiosas en las cuales depositar su energía. En primer lugar, podría levantarse y salir a correr, como acostumbraba hacer en las mañanas, o podría cocinar un desayuno rico en proteínas que le ayudaría a prepararse para quemar energía con el idiota de Hinata dentro de unas cuantas horas. Podría ducharse, podría acomodar su cajón de calcetines como había prometido a su madre que iba a hacer tres veces dentro de la misma semana, podría simplemente salir de la cama y atacar cualquiera de las infinitas posibilidades que le empujarían a devorar la jornada que tenía por delante.</p><p><br/>…entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de mirar la pantalla de su móvil?</p><p><br/>Sus dedos oprimían el mismo botón una y otra vez, trasladándose dentro de su directorio de contactos hasta llegar al mismo nombre, para luego abrir una conversación nueva y…arrepentirse antes de escribir, cerrando la ventana en blanco casi de inmediato. <em>Como un cobarde.</em><br/>Apenas despierto, envuelto en ese tibio velo de vigilia y sueño, con los ojos ardiendo ligeramente y el cabello desalineado sobre su frente, decidió enfrentar a sus miedos de lleno. Después de todo, esa estrategia funcionaba en los partidos, ¿por qué no lo haría aquí?</p><p><br/>[enviado: 07:30 a.m] oikawa-san, necesito ayuda con una situación inesperada<br/>[enviado: 07:30 a.m]… por favor.<br/><br/>Sin pensar, sin cavilar, arrojando imprudentemente al viento todas las posibles respuestas que había visualizado en su cabeza al tan solo considerar escribirle a su antiguo superior, decidió dejar el dispositivo en paz para concentrar sus energías en algo más productivo, como alistarse para la escuela. No obstante, apenas y tuvo tiempo de empujar las sábanas fuera de su cuerpo antes de que el característico tono de mensaje reemplazara el silencio reinante en la habitación.<br/>Un par de cejas negras se alzaron con incredulidad, definitivamente no le creía capaz de responder tan rápido. De hecho, lo más probable y realista en su mente hubiese sido que Oikawa simplemente le ignorase, leyendo el mensaje y decidiéndose a maldecirlo con el silencio y, por lo tanto, la negativa a su pedido de sabiduría a sus mayores. Suena a algo que él haría, al menos.<br/><br/>[recibido: 07:32 a.m] EW NO! POR QUÉ RAYOS TE AYUDARÍA?! TONTO TOBIO, RUÉGAME MÁS SI QUIERES QUE TE ESCUCHE<br/><br/>Seguido a eso, había una línea de símbolos que asumió que serían emojis pero el teléfono de Kageyama tenía tapa y botones, por lo que fueron traducidos a su mensajería como una hilera de rectángulos vacíos. Con un fuerte resoplido de su nariz se consideró satisfecho, suficiente humillación para comenzar el día, definitivamente no insistiría en el tema. Allí estaba, a punto de cerrar su móvil y levantarse, cuando un nuevo e inesperado <em>ding</em> captó su atención; acto seguido, un mensaje sin leer se había manifestado en la ventana de chat.<br/><br/>[recibido: 7:35 a.m] kageyama, soy iwaizumi<br/><br/>[enviado: 7:35 a.m] iwaizumi-san?<br/><br/>[recibido: 7:36 a.m] sí, sabía que algo no andaba bien cuando oikawa comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado mientras abríamos el gimnasio. así que le quité el teléfono<br/><br/>[recibido: 7:36 a.m] entonces, necesitas ayuda con algo? es sobre volleyball?<br/><br/>[enviado: 7:37 a.m] no.<br/><br/>Sin darse cuenta, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire por la nariz, un acto reflejo que se había acostumbrado a realizar para concentrarse. Ya había llegado más lejos de lo que creía, le había escrito a un superior en un momento de somnolienta impulsividad, estaba siendo escuchado por alguien mucho más comprensivo que su receptor inicial y ahora, sólo le restaba enfrentar el problema de lleno, la única forma en que sabía hacer las cosas.<br/><br/>[enviado: 7:40 a.m] tuve un sueño extraño<br/><br/>[enviado: 7:41 a.m] estaba con alguien, íbamos al centro de la ciudad a mi tienda deportiva favorita y comprábamos un par de rodilleras Mizuno. Luego caminábamos y hablábamos y se sentía agradable<br/><br/>Esta vez, la próxima respuesta tardó un tanto más en llegar.<br/><br/>[recibido: 7:50 a.m] …eso suena como un sueño bastante normal, kageyama-kun.<br/><br/>[enviado: 7:50 a.m] no, no lo entiendes. Nunca sueño con personas que conozco<br/><br/>[recibido: 7:51 a.m] nunca? Ni una vez?<br/><br/>[enviado: 7:51 a.m] una vez con Shiho Yoshimura, aunque en realidad no la conozco<br/><br/>[recibido: 7:51 a.m] y con qué sueñas normalmente?<br/><br/>[enviado: 7:52 a.m] no lo sé, con la última película que vi en televisión antes de ir a la cama. Con partidos viejos que he visto mil veces, con desaprobar exámenes<br/><br/>[enviado: 7:52 a.m] aunque casi nunca recuerdo lo que sueño una vez que desperté. Por eso esto es raro, no sólo lo recuerdo perfectamente pero me dejó esta sensación...agradable?<br/><br/>[recibido: 7:53 a.m] entonces conoces a la persona que te acompañó en el sueño, verdad? Le ves muy seguido?<br/><br/>Los hombros del colocador se sintieron repentinamente tensos y pesados, mas aun así respondió con su acostumbrada honestidad;<br/><br/>[enviado: 7:55 a.m] sí, recientemente hemos pasado más tiempo juntos.<br/><br/>[recibido: 7:55 a.m] entonces, tal vez te has enamorado?<br/><br/>No podía admitir que la idea no había pasado por su cabeza a la hora de intentar comunicarse con Oikawa-san. Él, quien durante su transcurso tanto en Kitagawa Daiichi como Aoba Johsai había creado una reputación de casanova comprobable por la lista creciente de jóvenes que le perseguían a cada oportunidad posible. Con un historial de relaciones extenso en su prontuario, creyó que alguien tan experimentado como él sería la persona indicada para identificar si un sueño tan inusual como aquél era una prueba de que, efectivamente, se encontraba atraído hacia alguien. Kageyama solía imitar o tomar como inspiración a las personas más diestras de su campo y aquella no era la excepción.<br/><br/>[enviado: 7:57 a.m] no lo sé. Esperaba que Oikawa-san pudiera reconocer si lo estoy o no<br/><br/>[recibido: 7:57 a.m] le das demasiado crédito a ese idiota. Sí lo sabes, verdad?<br/><br/>[recibido: 7:58 a.m] escucha, kageyama. No tengo suficiente contexto sobre tu situación como para decirte si estás enamorado o no<br/><br/>[recibido: 7:58 a.m]a mi parecer, suena como un sueño perfectamente normal, mi consejo sería no darle un significado más grande del que realmente tiene<br/><br/>[recibido: 7:59 a.m] aunque lo que deberías hacer es hablar de esto con tus amigos. Ellos podrán entender la situación mejor que yo<br/><br/><em>Amigos</em>. Con sólo pensarlo, sus labios se fruncieron profundamente, contorsionándose en una mueca de fastidio y frustración. Tan sólo imaginar lo que Hinata podría llegar a interpretar sobre su dilema ya comenzaba a provocarle un dolor punzante en las sienes. Aunque Iwaizumi-san, alguien mayor, más sensato y calmo, consideraba que era lo mejor. Con un gruñido de resignación, sopesó en la posibilidad de hablar con la bola de energía anaranjada tan sólo de ser estrictamente necesario. Y así se dispuso a finalizar la improvisada conversación.<br/><br/>[enviado: 8:02 a.m] gracias, iwaizumi-san.<br/><br/>Con ello, consideró que el asunto ya estaba zanjado. Finalmente podría levantarse y dedicar la hora libre que le quedaba antes del horario escolar para prepararse y…<br/><em><br/>Ding.</em><br/><br/>[recibido: 8:05 a.m] tobio-chaaaan ~ será mejor para ti no estar enamorado de tu manager que usa lentes. Porque si ella llega a hacerte caso antes que a mí, me encargaré de asesinarte con mis propias manos, querido kouhai<br/><br/>Una vez más, el mensaje finalizaba con un anónimo rectángulo vacío, representando algún emoji indescifrable. Kageyama se limitó a leerlo con atención, fruncir el ceño y, finalmente, arrojar su celular con fuerza contra su almohada. Suficiente por hoy.<br/><br/>Luego de una ducha rápida, una muda de ropa y una banana que había sido devorada en dos mordiscos para no perder tiempo desayunando, el joven tomó asiento en el escalón de su entrada para colocarse sus zapatillas deportivas con una mente ausente, apenas respondiendo al saludo de buenos días por parte de su madre, quien le advirtió que llegaría tarde a clases si tardaba demasiado en su recorrido matutino. Salir a correr era sencillo, tan natural como respirar e incluso necesario para despejar sus pensamientos arremolinados. Su trayectoria nunca cambiaba, perdiéndose en la familiaridad de calles conocidas y tiendas que había visto un millón de veces; el murmullo fugaz de conversaciones ajenas mientras avanzaba por la acera era casi arrullador antes de desvanecerse con premura en el aire a medida que apretaba el paso, cada vez más veloz, su respiración pesada reemplazando cualquier otro sonido. Paulatinamente, sin notarlo, con la seguridad de su recorrido habitual y el calor creciente que se generaba en su cuerpo por el esfuerzo, su mente se desconcentró por completo, hallando un cómodo sitio en un recuerdo que había acontecido semanas atrás.<br/><br/>– ¡¿Quién te necesita de todas formas?! ¡Tonto, Bakashima! – la voz de Hinata sonó tan fuerte para los pasillos de la escuela que no hubiese sido sorprendente que los vidrios temblaran allí mismo. Por un segundo, el impulso de propinarle un golpe en su costado para advertirle que bajara la voz se instaló en su cabeza, antes de notar que el muchacho ya estaba a punto de emprender la marcha en dirección contraria a donde Kageyama se encontraba – Iré con Yachi-san. – decidió repentinamente, antes de comenzar a correr en sentido contrario. El colocador no pudo detener la forma en que sus cejas se alzaron al verlo, aun al haber jugado un buen puñado de partidos junto al torpe enano, había momentos en que su velocidad para desplazarse (tanto de idea en idea, de plan en plan o de sitio en sitio) todavía le tomaba por sorpresa.<br/><br/>La situación era tan habitual en su rutina escolar que casi resultaba aburrida; Hinata y Kageyama se encontraron pidiéndole ayuda a Tsukishima con sus estudios, porque el torneo de primavera se acercaba a pasos agigantados y realmente no necesitaban volver a vivir el susto que pasaron durante las preliminares, donde su futuro en la cancha pendía de un hilo extremadamente frágil; su desempeño académico. Como ocurría cada dos o tres días, el antipático de lentes había decidido que no les daría más tutorías, alegando ser una pérdida de energía y de tiempo innecesarias. Y Hinata había perdido la compostura, como siempre.<br/>Instintivamente, su tronco se giró hacia la dirección del pequeño bloqueador para seguirlo. Después de todo, su idea no era mala. Hitoka-san era una gran elección (la mejor elección, de hecho) ya que no sólo era inteligente y diestra en prácticamente todas las asignaturas escolares, sino que era gentil y lo suficientemente paciente como para explicar el mismo concepto una docena de veces, desde una variedad de ángulos diferentes. Ella no era el problema, sino…<br/><em><br/>Hinata.</em><br/><br/>Frunció el ceño profundamente al si quiera considerar lo que le esperaba si lo seguía. Serían horas intentando concentrarse mientras esa mandarina parlante se paseaba por todo el salón, incapaz de mantenerse quieto, interrumpiendo la lectura con preguntas y desviando el tema a jugadas de voleyball (esa última parte no le molestaba tanto pero, hey, Hitoka-san creía que debían esforzarse por concentrarse). Aun asumiendo que Kageyama no era particularmente rápido para entender conceptos, estaba convencido de que Hinata sólo aletargaba más el proceso con su personalidad abrumadora.<br/><br/>Por eso, decidió escoger la segunda mejor opción.<br/><br/>– Yamaguchi. – llamó en voz alta, logrando que el muchacho se volteé bruscamente por la sorpresa. Con aire nervioso, dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la esquina en donde la anormalmente alta figura de Tsukishima había desaparecido hace unos instantes.<br/><br/>–Um… ¿si, Kageyama? – Yamaguchi era inteligente. Debía serlo, al asistir a clases preparatorias para universidad. Y, aunque no hubiesen intercambiado muchas interacciones desde su mutua llegada al equipo de volleyball de Karasuno, estaba seguro de que sería un mejor tutor que el rubio desagradable.<br/><br/>– ¡Por favor, enséñame! – Hinata y él habían hecho ese mismo pedido un millón de veces; a Takeda sensei, al entrenador Ukai, a Suga-san, Yachi-san, Bakashima…Kageyama ya estaba acostumbrado a la mecánica del asunto, se inclinó exageradamente en una reverencia formal a la espera de la respuesta de su compañero.<br/><br/>– Yo…esto…– comenzó, llevando instintivamente su mano derecha a su nuca, despeinándose con incomodidad la parte trasera del cabello, era evidente que no se esperaba el pedido y que buscaba un salvavidas para salir de la situación ileso –Es que, verás, Tsukki ya ha dicho que…<br/><br/>–Lo sé. No le pregunté a él. – declaró, irguiéndose nuevamente, pronunciando sus palabras de forma algo más mordaz de lo que deseaba sonar. Tobio lo observaba, lo analizaba; no era muy diferente a prestar atención en la cancha, a los movimientos de cada bloqueador y rematador para asegurar la colocación perfecta, debía prestar atención para obtener resultados óptimos. Aquí ocurría lo mismo. Tenía que observar la forma en que Yamaguchi esquivaba su mirada como si se jugara su vida en ello; cómo, de vez en cuando, regresaba su vista hacia atrás para comprobar que su amigo no había regresado a buscarle y salvarlo de la conversación. Cómo sus palabras dejaban en claro que se veía a sí mismo como una especie de bloque con Tsukishima y que el remarcarle su individualidad le había descolocado. Observándolo notó que, para disipar su inseguridad, debía ofrecerle <em>algo</em> – Te ayudaré con tus saques.<br/><br/>Su convicción pareció sacudir al joven una vez más, parpadeando un par de veces antes de regalarle, finalmente, una sonrisa cordial.<br/><br/>–Te lo agradezco, Kageyama, pero ya tengo a alguien con quien practicar…<br/><br/>– ¡Te ayudaré a recibir! – insistió, negándose rotundamente a darse por vencido – Y a rematar. Mis colocaciones son buenas, puedes mejorar mucho con ellas. – la seguridad en su tono era palpable, debía ofrecer algo tanto atractivo como realista a cambio de su tutoría. Con los ojos café abiertos con incredulidad, Yamaguchi pareció, finalmente, quedarse sin argumentos. Sus labios se entreabrieron un par de veces, soltando una breve cantidad de aire, como si estuviese a punto de comenzar una oración, sólo para detenerse instantes después. Luego de un momento que se sintió tortuosamente largo (más que cualquier sesión de estudio con Hinata) su compañero finalmente le sonrió, con un breve asentimiento de su cabeza.<br/><br/>– Claro, ¿Por qué no? Podemos intentarlo.<br/><br/>Así fue como comenzó a pasar mucho más tiempo de lo esperado con Yamaguchi. Estudiaban juntos en el horario del almuerzo, con una caja de leche y un bentō cuidadosamente preparado esperándolos al costado de una pila de cuadernos y hojas arrugadas y garabateadas. Y practicaban volleyball cuando podían; temprano, cuando los de tercero abrían el gimnasio, en pequeñas pausas entre sus clases cuando el espacio no era utilizado por el equipo de basketball o ya entrada la noche, cuando la practica oficial con su equipo de cuervos había finalizado. En esos días llegaba más tarde a casa pero ya estaba acostumbrado a esa rutina gracias a Hinata y su insaciable apetito por entrenar.<br/><br/>Para cumplir su palabra sobre sacarle provecho a sus colocaciones y ayudarle a mejorar, debía observarlo, analizarlo para detectar sus debilidades; separa demasiado las piernas y eso le impide impulsarse hacia delante para alcanzar el balón, remata demasiado lejos de la red, se toca el cabello o el cuello cuando está nervioso, abre los pulgares cuando recibe y eso le lastima los dedos, aunque sólo cuando está cansado. Grita cuando acierta para liberar tensiones, bromea para alivianar el ambiente cuando Kageyama lleva callado mucho tiempo, sonríe con la boca y con la mirada…<br/><em><br/>Espera, ¿qué?</em><br/><br/>¿En qué momento su lista estratégica de debilidades en volleyball se había convertido en una lista de…detalles sobre Yamaguchi?<br/>Sus pasos se detuvieron de repente, jadeando en busca del aire que no sabía que le faltaba. Observó la calle en que se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y ojos desconfiados, estaba cerca de un espacio verde con niños jugando estruendosamente y madres sentadas en el césped. Él no vivía cerca de ningún parque. Se había distraído tanto mientras corría que se había desviado completamente de su ruta habitual tan acogedoramente familiar.<br/>Jamás hubiera caído en cuenta de todos esos pequeños y sutiles gestos de su compañero de no haber sido por ese sueño. Ese estúpido sueño que le hacía sentir extraño. Y agradable a la vez.<br/><br/>…tal vez debería hablar con Hinata antes de lo planeado.<br/><br/>– Maldita sea… –masculló entre dientes, retomando el trote de regreso a su hogar, sin duda llegaría tarde a la escuela.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola! &lt;3 este capítulo quedó algo más largo que el anterior, espero que no sea un problema para leerlo <br/>En el próximo tendremos (POR FIN) interacciones directas entre Kageyama y Yamaguchi, the main event</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los movimientos de sus dedos eran prácticamente automáticos, la memoria muscular desarrollada luego de años de entrenamiento podía darse a relucir en medio de momentos grandiosos, como partidos decisivos, donde el sudor, la tensión de cada músculo y el calor invasivo producto del esfuerzo eran parte vital de la experiencia de pisar una cancha y llevar a tu equipo a la victoria con sus habilidades en conjunto. Sin embargo, sus entrenados músculos también trabajaban de forma excepcional en lugares pequeños, simples, donde no existía adrenalina ni puntos que ganar. Como en ese momento;  tendido sobre su cama, con su balón elevándose en el aire tan sólo para volver a caer velozmente contra sus manos.</p><p>Tan natural como respirar, no necesitaba pensarlo. Brazos extendidos por encima de su cabeza, manos abiertas pero relajadas, esperando a que el balón se encuentre a unas pocas pulgadas de su palma, donde va a rebotar irremediablemente. El último paso es impulsarle hacia delante, aprovechando ese rebote, maximizando el control. Absorber y soltar. Una y otra vez.</p><p>Sus extremidades se movían con precisión, pero su mente se hallaba en otro sitio. Con su cabeza enterrada en la almohada, su mirada buscaba con anhelo su teléfono, cargándose al otro lado de la estrecha habitación. El firmamento nocturno salpicado de estrellas se reflejaba a través de su ventana. Había sido un día largo y estaba cansado. Cansado y más confundido aun de lo que se hallaba en la mañana. Luego de un extenso regaño por su tardanza en la primera clase, su mente comenzó a dispersarse casi inmediatamente después de tomar asiento en su pupitre. Había ciertos días en que la hora del almuerzo parecía no llegar jamás, como si un ser superior manipulara las agujas del reloj para molestarlo.</p><p>Pero, eventualmente, llegó, luego de una eterna charla sobre poemas de diecisiete sílabas. Y rechazar la invitación de Hinata de almorzar juntos mientras se apresuraba a través de los pasillos para llegar al salón de Yamaguchi nunca se había sentido más satisfactorio. Haber corrido tanto le hacía sentir asqueroso, pegajoso, pero dio lo mejor de sí mismo para concentrarse mientras oía las explicaciones del castaño, quien deslizaba su dedo índice a través del papel donde estaban escritas fórmulas complejas con números <em>y letras</em> mientras preguntaba, cada cierto par de minutos, si entendía lo que estaba diciendo o no.</p><p>Demasiado absorto en la explicación como para responder, Kageyama guardó en lo más recóndito de su mente el absurdo recuerdo del sueño y su dilema de la mañana. No podía darse el lujo de distraerse y desperdiciar el tiempo de Yamaguchi, no con él. Luego practicaron volleyball mientras el sol caía, escondiéndose a través de nubes carmesí y perdiéndose en el horizonte. Una vez más, no podía dejar que su recién descubierta infatuación le impidiese ser productivo; se esforzó por concentrarse, mientras su lista mental de puntos débiles a reforzar (y de gestos de Yamaguchi en general) crecía con cada minuto. No fue un buen conversador aquél día (aunque no es como si normalmente lo fuese) mas sus intentos desmedidos por ser útil habían eclipsado cualquier esbozo de habilidad social que pudiese tener.</p><p>La jornada había finalizado, se habían despedido con cierta incomodidad en la parada del autobús que Kageyama tomaba. Y una vez devuelto a la realidad, en su habitación, con la textura del balón bajo las yemas de sus dedos y el recuerdo cálido de esa mañana tan turbulenta, se preguntó cómo sería recibir un mensaje de Yamaguchi. No de Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi ni Hinata. Un mensaje que no fuese sobre tareas o prácticas, ¿qué le diría? ¿Alguien como Yamaguchi rompería el hielo de enviar el primer mensaje? ¿Tendría su teléfono en la mano ahora mismo…?</p><p>No tenía idea cómo ocurrió. Sólo sabía que un segundo estaba mirando su móvil cargándose con ojos brillantes de esperanza y, al otro, el balón que estaba manejando con experta maestría le cayó de lleno en el rostro.</p><p>Se quejó con un gruñido sordo antes de depositarlo con resignación a los pies de su cama, levantándose con pereza, arrastrando sus pies hasta el estúpido dispositivo que había tomado gran parte del control de su vida en tan sólo unas cuantas horas. <em>Patético</em>. Luego regresó hasta su cama, tomando asiento sobre el colchón con el rostro ligeramente adolorido por el fantasma del golpe anterior. Motivado por una extraña mezcla de determinación y hartazgo, navegó a través de sus contactos hasta encontrar el nombre de Hinata y oprimió el botón agresivamente para recibir ante sus ojos una nueva ventana de conversación.</p><p>[enviado: 22:17 p.m] Hey. Necesito un favor.</p><p>[recibido: 22:18 p.m] Hey, Yamayama-kun! Nunca me envías mensajes!!!!! 😄😄😄😄😄😄</p><p>Hm. Sí podía ver los emojis de Hinata, tal vez porque ambos tenían el mismo modelo de teléfono anticuado.</p><p>[recibido: 22:19 p.m] Claro, amigo mío, sabía que algún día necesitarías mi sabiduría. Dime!!!</p><p>[enviado: 22:20 p.m] Sabes qué? Cambié de opinión.</p><p>[recibido: 22:20 p.m] Oh, vamos, Kageyama!!! Era una broma!! Deja de ser un idiota y ya dime</p><p>Soltó aire por la nariz pesadamente. Aquí vamos de nuevo.</p><p>[enviado: 22:22 p.m] Hoy en la mañana tuve un sueño. Iba con alguien al centro de la ciudad a mi tienda favorita, comprábamos rodilleras</p><p>[recibido: 22:22 p.m] Espera. Rodilleras Mizuno?</p><p>[enviado: 22:23 p.m] Sí.</p><p>[recibido: 22:23 p.m] Esas son tus favoritas!!! Nunca te callas sobre su calidad e incluso le regalaste un par a Tanaka-senpai en Navidad</p><p>[recibido: 22:23 p.m] Entonces fue un sueño muy importante, huh? Dime más!!</p><p>[enviado: 22:25 p.m] No hay mucho más que decir. Luego salíamos de la tienda y caminábamos, hablábamos.</p><p>[recibido: 22:25 p.m] Sobre qué hablaban?</p><p>[enviado: 22:26 p.m] Cómo voy a saberlo, idiota? Sólo recuerdo que se sentía…agradable.</p><p>[recibido: 22:26 p.m] Hmm…ya veo.</p><p>Este sujeto era imposible, todo lo que hacía era repetir lo que ya había dicho y usar demasiados signos de exclamación. ¿Por qué alguien como Iwaizumi-san creería que esto sería una buena idea? Hinata simplemente no pensaba, era un ser hecho de instintos, él no podría encontrarle significado a nada de lo que Kageyama pudiera decirle. Además…</p><p>[recibido: 22:30 p.m] De acuerdo, ya sé lo que ocurre.</p><p>Okay, sin duda no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta. El colocador no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja con escepticismo al leer un mensaje tan determinante y seguro por parte de alguien como él. No obstante, decidió no comentar nada aun y tan sólo esperar a que su interlocutor se explayara.</p><p>[recibido: 22:32 p.m] Soñaste que ibas a tu tienda favorita de la ciudad. A comprar tu producto de cuidado físico favorito. Acompañado. Y todo el ambiente te provocaba una buena sensación.</p><p>[enviado: 22:32 p.m] Llega al punto de una vez, idiota.</p><p>[recibido: 22:33 p.m] No lo ves, Bakageyama?! Soñaste con tu cita ideal!!!</p><p>Una…cita. ¿Con…<em>Yamaguchi</em>? De repente, sintió un bochorno invasivo instalarse en la piel de su rostro, tanto así que tuvo la breve necesidad de quitarse la sudadera para poder respirar mejor, o salir fuera a correr un par de vueltas a la manzana, o correr hasta la casa de Hinata y asesinarlo por darle esa imagen mental tan…tan extremadamente conflictiva. Era ridículo, molesto e incluso infantil como una simple suposición podía arrancar tantos sentimientos contradictorios de lo más profundo de su ser; sentía esperanza, confusión, fastidio, euforia y frustración, todo a la vez. Con un estímulo más, su cabeza podría estallar en cualquier momento.</p><p>[recibido: 22:40 p.m] Hey, Kageyama, sigues ahí?</p><p>[enviado: 22:41 p.m] Sí.</p><p>[recibido: 22:41 p.m] Hey, esto es algo bueno! Te gusta alguien!!! Es genial! Ya estaba comenzando a pensar que eras un robot programado para jugar al volleyball y fruncir el ceño todo el día</p><p>[recibido: 22:42 p.m] Dime, con quién soñaste?</p><p>[enviado: 22:43 p.m] Huh? Como si fuera a decírtelo.</p><p>[recibido: 22:43 p.m] Hey!!! POR QUÉ NO?? BAKAGEYAMA!!! Te estoy ayudando a entender tus estúpidos sentimientos y así me pagas??</p><p>[enviado: 22: 43 p.m] No tiene caso de todas formas, idiota. No pienso hacer nada al respecto.</p><p>[recibido: 22: 44 p.m] huh? Por qué no??</p><p>[enviado: 22:45 p.m] Ni siquiera sé qué demonios me ocurre. Es solo un estúpido sueño</p><p>[enviado: 22:45 p.m] Además, aun si estuviese seguro, no me correspondería.</p><p>Probablemente le gustase Yachi-san o algo así. Alguien que fuese amable, paciente y lista como él. O tal vez Tsukishima, alguien que lo conoce desde hace años y ha vivido momentos que un sujeto como Kageyama y su constipación emocional ni siquiera podía visualizar en su mente. Había un sinfín de opciones y posibilidades para Yamaguchi ahí fuera. Seguramente él no soñaba sobre su cita ideal acompañado por un rey dictador y opresor. Era imposible.</p><p>[recibido: 22:47 p.m] Hey, no digas eso!! Tienes una personalidad horrible, es cierto. Pero puedes ser genial cuando quieres. Podrías gustarle a la persona de tu sueño si te esforzaras!</p><p>[enviado: 22:47 p.m] …realmente crees que podría gustarle a Yamaguchi?</p><p>
  <em>Oh, mierda.</em>
</p><p>[recibido: 22:48 p.m] espera</p><p>
  <em>Oh. Mierda.</em>
</p><p>[recibido: 22:48 p.m] ESPERA ESPERA ESPERA!! TE GUSTA YAMAGUCHI?</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>¡M I E R D A!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>[enviado: 22:49 p.m] ESE ES EL MALDITO PUNTO, IDIOTA. NO LO SÉ!</p><p>No solía escribir con mayúsculas o perder la compostura sobre estúpidos mensajes de texto, pero esta situación había estado creciendo desde que comenzó el día, enloqueciéndolo y distrayéndolo poco a poco hasta llegar a un nivel ridículo. No había forma de que estuviera enamorado de un compañero de equipo con el cual apenas había cruzado una palabra durante su primer año en Karasuno, ¿verdad? Ese dichoso sueño tenía que significar otra cosa, ¿no es así?</p><p>[recibido: 22:51 p.m] Oye, tranquilo, Kageyama. Yamaguchi es un sujeto estupendo! Me alegro por ti! Sólo me sorprendió un poco, eso es todo</p><p>El impulso previo de correr hasta el hogar de Hinata para asesinarlo sólo crecía más y más con cada mensaje que recibía.</p><p>[recibido: 22:52 p.m] Escucha. La verdad es que no tengo tanta experiencia en cosas románticas como tal vez crees. Pero conozco a alguien que sí! Sólo dame un segundo!</p><p>Se encontraba demasiado abrumado, su cerebro absolutamente frito con emociones contradictorias, palmas húmedas, calor en el rostro y una sensación creciente de incomodidad. Apenas podía tolerarlo, estaba a punto de descargar algo de la agresividad que sentía en algún comentario grosero como “Nunca creí que la tuvieras, nadie lo cree” antes de, finalmente, leer el resto de su mensaje. ¿Iba a arrastrar a más personas a este maldito circo? ¿Por qué? ¿No se había humillado ya suficiente hablando de temas vergonzosos e íntimos con sus antiguos superiores y con Hinata? ¿Quién más tenía que enterarse de esto?</p><p>
  <em>[Hinata </em>
  <em>Shōyō añadió a Nishinoya </em>
  <em>Yū]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Hinata Shōyō añadió a Tanaka Ryūnosuke]</em>
</p><p>Oh, no. Todo menos esto.</p><p>[Nishinoya: 23:01 p.m] Hey! Kageyama! Shōyō!! Qué están haciendo, par de cabezas de chorlito? Mañana hay escuela!!!</p><p>[Tanaka: 23:01 p.m] Están planeando una fiesta? Podemos ocultárselo a Daichi-san. Pueden confiar en sus senpais</p><p>[Nishinoya: 23:02 p.m] Pero nada de alcohol!!! Son prácticamente bebés con uniforme de volleyball</p><p>[Tanaka: 23:02 p.m] Bien pensado, Yū!!!</p><p>[Nishinoya: 23:03 p.m] Gracias, Ryū!!!!!</p><p>Así que así es como se veía el infierno. Reducido convenientemente en una pantalla de celular. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.</p><p>[Hinata: 23:05 p.m] Tanaka-senpai! Nishinoya-senpai! No tardaremos mucho. Kageyama necesita ayuda para saber si le gusta alguien o no</p><p>[Tanaka: 23:06 p.m] Eh??? Kageyama?? Atraído por algo que no sea un balón???</p><p>[Nishinoya: 23:06 p.m] No lo creería si no lo viera con mis propios ojos! Dime, Shōyō, quién es la desafortunada?</p><p>[Hinata: 23:10 p.m] No lo sé, no quiere decirme. Eso no es lo importante ahora!!!</p><p>Leyendo aquél torrente de mensajes frenéticos comprendió que, tal vez, no le daba a Hinata el crédito que merecía en ocasiones. Comprendía que sería irrespetuoso para sus compañeros el abstenerse a responder, aun cuando había sido él quien solicitó ayuda en primer lugar, pero aquello había llegado demasiado lejos. Demasiado lejos para su cabeza, cargada pesadamente con una cantidad de confusa información nueva que no hacía más que nublar cada vez más sus pensamientos. Normalmente, su vida era sencilla, sabía lo que quería y cuándo lo quería, sabía exactamente los pasos a seguir para volverse más y más habilidoso y alcanzar sus metas sin titubear. Pero… ¿esto? Era como si alguien le hubiese arrojado en la entrada de un laberinto, en medio de una noche particularmente oscura, sin mapa y sin linterna. Y Hinata y sus compañeros de segundo año aparecían de tanto en tanto, disfrazados como jokais o algo así, obligándolo a correr aterrorizado y escoger un camino al azar para escapar. Tan sólo para chocar, una y otra vez, contra un callejón sin salida. No hallaría el final del laberinto leyendo cómo sus superiores se burlaban de él. Su celular se cerró un firme <em>click</em> antes de realizar su rutina habitual por la noche; darse una ducha, cepillarse los dientes, cerrar las cortinas y regresar a su cama quitándose la toalla húmeda que tenía sobre los hombros.</p><p>Envuelto en la seguridad de sus sábanas, relajado por el silencio cómodo y oscuridad reinante de su habitación, se encontró a sí mismo tentado por comprobar cómo había ido esa ridícula conversación. Sólo una vez más. Una última vez para comprobar que, realmente, no habían compartido ningún consejo útil.</p><p>El número 32 se posaba imponentemente con caracteres gruesos y negros sobre la conversación grupal a la que había sido arrastrado sin opciones, vaya que habían hablado bastante. Con un ceño profundamente fruncido, concentrado, leyó con premura aquello que se había perdido. Tanto Nishinoya como Tanaka aseguraban tener un método infalible para reconocer la pureza de un enamoramiento. Aparentemente, ambos lo habían usado para saber si su atracción por Kyoko-san era puramente física o si se trataba de, y cito, “una unión metafísica destinada a ser”.  Una prueba certera confeccionada por una de las hermanas mayores de Noya, quien parecía dedicarse a la psicología. Huh, de acuerdo.</p><p><em>“¡Existen cuatro pistas obligatorias para saber si tu enamoramiento es verdadero y puro!”</em> había comenzado el líbero, sus palabras elocuentes enmarcadas por un tono de sabiduría absoluta aún por escrito jugaban con la ingenuidad de Hinata “<em>Primero, empiezas a mirar a esta persona más de la cuenta. Tal vez no te das cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevas observando su nuca en clases hasta que alguien te lo menciona”</em>. De acuerdo, primero y principal, él no <em>miraba</em> a Yamaguchi, eso es espeluznante. Él observaba, una gran diferencia. Analizaba sus movimientos para ayudarlo a mejorar, muchas gracias.</p><p>“<em>LUEGO</em>” continuaba Tanaka, usando mayúsculas para enfatizar la importancia “<em>te encuentras notando otros detalles, como sonidos que hacen habitualmente o la forma en que huelen”</em>. A continuación, la conversación viraba hacia la tangente de cómo el cabello de Kiyoko-san desprendía un encantador aroma a durazno y cómo ambos dedicaron una tarde entera a olfatear diferentes productos hasta encontrar aquél que oliese igual que ella. De acuerdo, al menos estaba a salvo en ese departamento, no es como si prestara atención a cómo huele Yamag…</p><p>
  <em>Desodorante. </em>
</p><p>…¿qué acababa de pasar? Era como si su cerebro hubiese completado automáticamente una información que ni él mismo sabía que tenía. Ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto, Yamaguchi usaba desodorante antes o después de las prácticas, lo cual tenía sentido. Si prestaba la suficiente atención, podía recordar un deje de aroma almizclado, como lavanda o madera, tal vez ambas. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de pensar en ello y seguir adelante con la lectura.</p><p><em>“El tercer paso es en donde está Kageyama ahora mismo. Verás, cuando ya has incorporado todos estos detalles sutiles, de forma consciente o no, tu cerebro lo lleva un paso más allá y empiezas a soñar con esa persona” </em>Nishinoya senpai sí que podía sonar como un experto cuando deseaba hacerlo. ¿Es decir que ya estaba tres pasos dentro? De repente, se sintió como si estuviese a punto de ahogarse y tuviera el agua al cuello. ¿Cómo podía encontrarse tan profundamente perdido por alguien y no haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora?</p><p><em>“¡¿Cuál es la última pista, Tanaka-senpai?!”</em> les apresuró Hinata, tan ansioso por saberlo como el mismo Tobio, con las suaves sábanas de su cama cubriéndole el rostro hasta la nariz y el brillo tenue de su móvil iluminando los fijos ojos azules, quienes devoraban la información en la pantalla con avidez.</p><p>
  <em>“¡Es la prueba definitiva! La última pista es imaginarte a esta persona saliendo con alguien más. Si no sientes nada al respecto, entonces puede ser una relación de admiración o algo así.”</em>
</p><p>Esto era estúpido. Era sencillamente infantil y estúpido. Pero ya no tenía alternativa, lo habían empujado hasta el centro del laberinto y le apremiaban a tomar la última curva para salir, le habían arrojado dentro de turbias aguas que lo cubrieron hasta el cuello sin darle un salvavidas. No tenía otra opción más que comprometerse con el proceso si quería conservar su estabilidad mental intacta. Lentamente, inhaló por la nariz, su habitual ritual para despejar su mente. Cerró los ojos y visualizó, con el mayor detalle del que fue capaz, a Yamaguchi caminando de la mano con Yachi. Ella le sonreía con calidez mientras los ojos café del joven brillaban deleitados. Una de sus manos, más grandes que las de ella, acunaba su mejilla mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo para besarla…</p><p>Abrió los ojos, sintiendo una especie de peso muerto dentro de su estómago, como si hubiera tragado una bolsa de rocas y estas le empujaran hacia abajo. Y finalmente lo comprendió, finalmente toda su actitud reacia y evasiva había sido inutilizada al chocarse de lleno con la verdad. De repente la claridad de la luna iluminó el firmamento, permitiéndole ver el final del laberinto. De repente recordó que podía nadar y así sentir la presión del agua a su alrededor como una caricia gentil en lugar de una amenaza de morir ahogado.  Lo entendió.</p><p>[enviado: 00:30 a.m] No me gustó imaginar eso.</p><p>[Nishinoya: 00:32 a.m] Lo entiendes ya, pequeño saltamontes?</p><p>[enviado: 00:32 a.m] Eso creo.</p><p>[Tanaka: 00:33 a.m] Y qué vas a hacer ahora?</p><p>[enviado: 00:33 a.m] No lo sé.</p><p>[Tanaka: 00:34 a.m] Te sientes listo para confesarte?</p><p>Huh. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello como una opción. Parpadeó perezosamente, sus ojos cansados le rogaban en silencio que abandone el teléfono para poder dormir, implorándole por un merecido descanso luego de una jornada tan extensa y compleja. Apenas consciente, entre la vigilia y el sueño, escribió un último mensaje antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.</p><p>[enviado: 00:36 a.m] Sí, me confesaré pronto.</p><p> </p><p>Unas cuantas horas antes, en una habitación más amplia que la de Kageyama, dos jóvenes se hallaban compartiendo lugares diferentes en la misma cama. Uno de ellos recostaba su espalda contra la pared, inclinándose hacia delante donde su libro de texto se encontraba abierto. El otro, tomaba su lugar a los pies de la cama, sus largas piernas cruzadas y, en su regazo, el mismo libro abierto en la misma página. Tamborileaba distraídamente el extremo de un lápiz contra el libro, una muestra clara de nerviosismo y distracción. No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que finalmente expresara lo que ocurría dentro de su cabeza.</p><p>– Siento que Kageyama me odia.</p><p>Nada. Silencio absoluto. Aunque realmente no le sorprendía. Existían algunos temas de conversación a los que Tsukishima rehuía a veces, considerando que no eran dignos de su tiempo o esfuerzo mental. Sin duda, hablar sobre Kageyama era un ejemplo claro de esas preferencias implícitas.</p><p>Aun así alzó la vista, expectante, tan sólo para notar que su mejor amigo no había siquiera levantado los ojos de su libro. Una vez que sintió el peso de la mirada ajena sobre él, el bloqueador se dignó a observarle con su iris doradas mientras realizaba una expresión de inocencia increíblemente falsa.</p><p>– Oh, lo siento. ¿Querías que te respondiera?</p><p>– Tsukki. –pronunció, en tono de advertencia.</p><p>– Hey, tú eres el que decidió perder tu tiempo con ese idiota dos veces al día.</p><p>– ¿Puedes al menos<em> intentar</em> ser útil?</p><p>Esta vez fue Yamaguchi quien no se atrevió a levantar la vista de su tarea a medio terminar. Escuchó el sonido de papeles siendo manipulados, sintió el leve quejido de los resortes de la cama mientras su amigo cambiaba de posición, enderezándose para escucharlo y, finalmente, la presión imponente de la mirada ajena sobre él.</p><p>– ¿Por qué crees que te odia? – concedió finalmente, con voz apática y monocorde.</p><p>– No lo sé, él solo me…mira. Fijamente. Con estos ojos enojados, ¿sabes? – llevó ambos dedos índices a los costados de sus ojos para luego señalar hacia la dirección de su amigo, intentando fingir que lanzaba rayos laser con los ojos mientras, a la vez, adoptaba la expresión más enfadada que podía manifestar, imitando a Kageyama. Al menos logró arrancarle una risotada a Tsukki.</p><p>– El Rey mira así a todo el mundo, Yamaguchi. – explicó luego, con el fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios delgados.</p><p>– Supongo…–comenzó, dubitativo, regresando su mirada al libro que tenía en su regazo –…pero no realmente. No mira así a Suga-san. Ni Azumane. Ni a Tanaka o Nishinoya. – inconscientemente, se humedeció los labios resecos con la lengua, intentando buscar las palabras exactas para explicar de forma concisa y clara lo que sentía. A veces, para alguien que solía pensar demasiado e imaginar el peor escenario posible a cada situación, organizar sus pensamientos era difícil – Últimamente ni siquiera me responde. Intento hablarle durante el almuerzo o cuando practicamos pero sólo me…mira. En silencio. Con esta expresión que me dice que estoy haciendo algo malo. – el ceño fruncido que normalmente decoraba las facciones duras del colocador sólo parecía empeorar durante los momentos que compartían a solas – No lo sé, tal vez aprendo demasiado lento para sus estándares de volleyball súper elevados. O tal vez se aburre cuando estoy intentando explicarle una tarea pero…aunque yo hiciese algo mal…al menos debería hablarme, ¿no crees?</p><p>Una vez más, silencio. Pero diferente al anterior. Era un silencio tenso, donde podía notar los nudillos de Tsukki palideciendo por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en las orillas de su libro. Con un movimiento rápido de sus dedos, se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz y alzó la barbilla con cierto grado de altanería, demandando silenciosamente que Yamaguchi le mire.</p><p>– Hey. – insistió. Y, esta vez, el castaño levantó la mirada hacia su mejor amigo, sosteniéndola con facilidad – Sabes que puedes dejar de hacerlo, ¿no?</p><p>– ¿…eh?</p><p>– Tienes notas altas. Has mejorado mucho con Shimada-san. No ganas literalmente nada dándole tu tiempo al Rey. – la exasperación en su voz era palpable – Entiendo que aceptaste porque quieres complacerlo y llevarte bien con él, porque es nuestro compañero de equipo o lo que sea. <em>Pero</em> – puntualizó con énfasis, mirándolo con ojos fríos por debajo de los gruesos anteojos –, ¿sí sabes que puedes dejar sus pequeños entrenamientos y sesiones de estudio si te hacen sentir incómodo, verdad?</p><p>Le tomó unos segundos recobrar la compostura luego de aquél breve discurso. Al fin y al cabo, no esperaba demasiado de esa conversación. Deseaba desahogarse con su mejor amigo, oír de su boca cómo Kageyama simplemente era malo para socializar y tal vez, a su manera, ácida y burlona, asegurarle que no era su culpa el estar recibiendo miradas asesinas de quien debía ser su compañero de equipo. Esperaba un intercambio corto y reconfortante, no algo como…<em>esto</em>. Esto era mucho más de lo que podría pedir. Más de lo que estaba acostumbrado a recibir con una personalidad como la de Tsukishima.</p><p>–…claro. Lo sé, Tsukki. – respondió en cuanto pudo, aún un tanto desconcertado.</p><p>– Bien. – respondió, mordaz. Quitó su libro de texto para cerrarlo y depositarlo con cuidado sobre la mesa de noche – Ya terminé. ¿Quieres ver The Twilight Zone? – propuso casualmente, suavizando tanto su tono como lenguaje corporal. Antes de esperar una respuesta, ya había tomado entre sus manos la laptop de Yamaguchi para buscar dicho show.</p><p>–Sí, suena genial. – respondió simplemente, sintiéndose incapaz de borrar la sonrisa suave que se formó en su rostro. Aún le faltaba una pregunta más para terminar su tarea pero podría hacerlo a la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno. Por el momento, intentar relajarse y disfrutar de un programa extraordinariamente bizarro con su mejor amigo sonaba como un plan mucho mejor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pobre Kageyama bebé </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cada capítulo que escribo termina siendo más largo que el anterior<br/>P E R D ÓN<br/>Pero espero disfruten algo de merecida interacción real entre la pareja principal (:<br/>Also, estoy pensando en agregar un capítulo más de lo planeado. Iba a finalizar la historia en el cuarto capítulo pero no quiero hacerlo tan largo que sea pesado de leer, así que probablemente divida lo que queda de historia en dos capítulos más.<br/>Espero les guste!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El camino hasta la escuela había sido…<em>incómodo</em>, para resumirlo en una palabra. Se había visto obligado a desayunar siendo bombardeado por mensajes por parte del molesto torbellino anaranjado, quien solo agregaba más y más consejos a la lista de detalles a tener en cuenta para realizar una confesión óptima. Cosas como; lo crucial que era llevarlo detrás de la escuela para hablar, tomarlo de las manos, darle flores, tener previamente ensayado qué iba a decir y cómo decirlo, ser directo y conciso pero no aburrido y taciturno como solía ser siempre (apreciación de Hinata, claro, no suya propia). En cierto punto de su mañana, decidió apagar su celular. No es que no apreciara el interés de quien era probablemente su amigo más cercano en el equipo (aunque tampoco es como si fuese a admitirlo en voz alta), sin embargo, sus valoraciones comenzaban a apilarse en su cabeza como una frágil torre de jenga que estaba predestinada a desplomarse con tan sólo un estímulo más. En todo caso, todos sus aportes parecían salidos directamente de clichés de mangas shōjo, por lo que era bastante fácil inferir cómo comportarse para alcanzar esos estándares.</p><p>Como si eso fuera poco, casi había olvidado su paraguas, absorto por completo en el plan que debería efectuar a lo largo de la jornada escolar. No fue hasta que su madre, con sus pantuflas en forma de panda, el cabello a medio recoger y una mirada que le afirmaba que lo asesinaría si no regresaba sobre sus pasos inmediatamente, le recordó que iba a llover en la tarde. Una vez fuera del autobús que le dejaba a pocas calles de Karasuno, realizó una parada técnica en la tienda de Ukai para comprar un chocolate; pequeño, simple y nada ostentoso, antes de empujarlo dentro de las profundidades de su mochila. Por si acaso, tan sólo en el improbable caso de que Yamaguchi fuese un ávido lector de mangas shōjo en secreto y ese tipo de detalles tuvieran un efecto extra en hacerle perder la cabeza por alguien, arrancó una flor amarilla de uno de los pastizales que enmarcaban el camino hasta la escuela. La cual acabó con el mismo destino que el chocolate.</p><p>Si el tiempo parecía estar burlándose de él durante el día anterior, ahora realmente había decidido torturarlo con un retorcido sadismo. Sus armas escogidas: monólogos eternos sobre eventos históricos, nombres de héroes que desconocía y fechas que debería haber memorizado hace meses para estar al día. El tibio sol matutino le acariciaba el costado de su desinteresado rostro y las cortinas de cabello negro que le caían sobre los ojos al comenzar a agachar su cabeza inconscientemente le proporcionaban una cómoda excusa para apoyar la cabeza sobre su pupitre y dejarse hundir en su somnolencia. Toda su vida había admirado atletas y deportistas excepcionales en su campo pero, en ese breve momento, comenzó a envidiar a los típicos superhéroes occidentales, porque si alguien podía manipular las horas a su antojo, eran ellos. Cuando sus pesados párpados volvieron a alzarse perezosamente, estaba siendo sacudido por uno de sus compañeros para anunciarle que la clase había terminado. Y aquella simple información le hizo reaccionar como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, una especie de corriente eléctrica le forzó a enderezarse mientras se pasaba el antebrazo rápidamente contra su boca para limpiar un exceso de saliva luego de su improvisada siesta. Con su cuaderno en una mano y la mochila que contenía elementos cruciales para el desarrollo de su plan colgando de un solo hombro, salió apresuradamente hacia el salón donde ya estaba acostumbrado a conducirse un par de veces a la semana.</p><p>No fue difícil localizar aquella particular figura entre el resto de las personas agolpadas en los pasillos; alto, delgado pero no escuálido, con dos mechones de cabello castaño particularmente rebeldes que siempre se elevaban por sobre la coronilla de su cabeza. Apenas lo reconoció, se sintió sobrecogido por una abrumadora sensación de esperanza; todo saldría bien. Comenzarían con su tarea, le daría la flor cuando se hallara absorto en la lección, para sorprenderlo. Se confesaría con palabras elocuentes (o al menos eso intentaría) y cerraría el trato con un chocolate. Todo estaría bien. Y la expectativa mantenía una llama ardiendo en su pecho, enviando una especie de zumbido ansioso a través de su torrente sanguíneo, prácticamente vibrando de la emoción. Todo saldría b…</p><p>Una vez que se encontró más de cerca, lo observó con cuidado. No tenía un cuaderno en las manos, así como ningún objeto que indicara que iba a dedicar su horario de almuerzo a estudiar. Tan sólo su usual bentō entre los dedos y la mirada dirigida de lleno a Tsukishima; él y su estúpida silueta alzándose como una torre por sobre sus planes. Tadashi le dedicó una sonrisa ancha, mostrando todos sus dientes en jovial optimismo antes de voltearse inevitablemente al oír la voz de Kageyama.</p><p>– Yamaguchi.</p><p>– Oh, ¡Hey, Kageyama! Yo…lo lamento, pero ya le prometí a Tsukki que iba a almorzar con él hoy. – explicó atropelladamente, una de sus manos se dirigió a su nuca, en su habitual gesto nervioso, despeinándose inconscientemente por los movimientos irregulares de su brazo. El esfuerzo que tuvo que realizar para concentrarse tan sólo en sus palabras y no en la sonrisa fanfarrona de Tsukishima detrás de ellos fue prácticamente sobrehumano – Debería haberte avisado antes. En serio lo siento.</p><p>– Está bien. – le interrumpió, no deseando arrancar un millón de disculpas por parte del muchacho –  Vamos a vernos de nuevo para reforzar tus remates después de la práctica, de todos modos.</p><p>– Respecto a eso, um…–comenzó de nuevo, la adrenalina que había alimentado la determinación de Kageyama en camino al salón estaba desvaneciéndose con premura, dejando una fría sensación de vacío detrás – Tendremos un examen de física mañana y no me vendría mal tener tiempo extra para estudiar. Además, dicen que va a llover –agregó luego, dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo a través de las ventanas laterales a los gruesos nubarrones grisáceos que, en efecto, respaldaban sus palabras. Los ojos de Kageyama le siguieron –, así que a todos nos sería conveniente llegar a casa temprano, ¿no crees?</p><p>Lo único que fue capaz de pronunciar sin pisotear su propia dignidad fue un simple “<em>Mhm</em>” en acuerdo con la coartada de Yamaguchi. Él, quien no podía siquiera sospechar la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que aquella conversación le estaba provocando pero que, aun así, lucía increíblemente culpable.</p><p>– Será en otra ocasión, ¿sí? – insistió con voz débil, antes de seguir los pasos de su mejor amigo, quien ya estaba procediendo a alejarse hacia las escaleras. Kageyama permaneció allí unos instantes antes de retomar su marcha en sentido contrario, en su habitual camino hacia la máquina expendedora cerca del gimnasio. En los últimos tres años, estaba convencido que la peor sensación que había tenido había sido la gélida comprensión de que estaba solo en la cancha. El devastador sonido del balón rebotando contra el suelo mientras sus compañeros le observaban con desdén. Ese momento, probablemente, marcaría por siempre la experiencia más humillante que había tenido…pero ahora tenía un poco de competencia.</p><p>Más allá de las penurias del corazón, el tiempo pasó inexorable. La práctica llegó y finalizó. El capitán les había despedido y deseado una buena noche hace unos cuantos minutos. Las primeras gotas de lluvia que se hicieron presentes antes del pronosticado aguacero le proporcionaron al equipo un tiempo de ventaja para emprender su camino a casa. Hinata fue uno de los primeros en salir disparado, pues era quien vivía más lejos y al transportarse en bicicleta, debía asegurarse que la carretera no estuviese demasiado resbaladiza. El trío de segundo año salió luego entre conversaciones alegres, cada uno con su paraguas. Luego Tsukishima y…</p><p><em>Al demonio</em>. Tragó saliva, preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Aplastó bruscamente su camiseta deportiva dentro de su bolso de volleyball y se lo colgó al hombro con torpeza para apremiar su paso hasta la puerta del gimnasio, en donde el dúo dinámico de primer año estaba a punto de emprender su salida.</p><p>– ¡Yamaguchi! – le llamó por segunda vez en el día, una de sus manos cerrándose contra la puerta abierta. Aquél a quien buscaba se hallaba apenas unos pasos fuera, mientras que el rubio ya estaba a punto de rodear el edificio para irse – No era cierto, ¿verdad?</p><p>El joven parpadeó. Una, dos veces. Mientras las gotas que caían con fuerza sobre el techo de metal del pasillo que anexaba el gimnasio con la escuela musicalizaba su silencio.</p><p>– ¿Qué…?</p><p>– Yamaguchi, apresúrate. – le apremió el bloqueador desde su lugar. Normalmente (diariamente,  incluso) ocurría lo mismo. Yamaguchi le seguía, siempre leal, pidiéndole que lo espere. Al principio creía que era un comportamiento grosero (y probablemente lo era), pero eventualmente comprendió que tal vez esa era su dinámica. Tal vez Tsukishima no se iría incluso si él no le pidiese que lo esperara…o tal vez sí, cualquier cosa era posible con ese bastardo…</p><p>– ¡Adelántate, Tsukki! Hablaremos después. – le aseguró con una de esas sonrisas radiantes que mostraban todos los dientes y le hacían entrecerrar los ojos por la forma en que sus pómulos se alzaban con júbilo. El otro se limitó a mirarle y asentir, antes de acomodarse los auriculares sobre las orejas y perderse detrás del edificio – Um, lo siento, ¿Qué estabas diciendo, Kageyama?</p><p>– Lo de tu examen. No era cierto, ¿verdad? – insistió, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones, mientras le observaba abrir su paraguas y sopesar su respuesta.</p><p>– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?</p><p>El colocador miró por encima del hombro ajeno, brevemente abstraído, pensando en cómo poner en palabras aquello que simplemente era un presentimiento.</p><p>– ¿Recuerdas cuando el capitán nos compró bollos de carne a todos la semana pasada?</p><p>–… ¿sí? </p><p>– Tsukishima dijo algo sobre no tener hambre, ese sujeto nunca tiene apetito. –agregó con fastidio– Recuerdo que dijiste que no querías que Daichi lo regañara, así que te comiste ambos cuando él no miraba.</p><p>–... ¿de acuerdo? – concedió, confundido – ¿A dónde quieres llegar?</p><p>– Pues, obviamente Daichi-san le preguntó a Tsukishima si había comido su ración y tú interviniste para decir que sí. Pero no le miraste, y te…–llevó una de sus manos hacia su nuca, sin tocarla, su palma flotando por encima de la parte trasera de su cabello negro. Luego realizó un movimiento rápido con la muñeca de arriba hacia abajo, emulando su gesto nervioso –…ya sabes, te tocaste el pelo como haces a veces. Hoy hiciste lo mismo cuando me dijiste que tenías un examen.</p><p>Tomó un momento antes de que Yamaguchi pudiera decidir qué responder ante eso, con un hilo de voz que tembló a causa de una leve risa llena de incomodidad.</p><p>– ¿Sabes? Siento que necesito un abogado para seguir con esta conversación…</p><p>– Está bien si ya no quieres estudiar conmigo. – le interrumpió Tobio– O practicar juntos. No me molesta. Sólo me gustaría que me lo dijeras en la cara.</p><p>Y allí fue cuando la energía general del ambiente cambió. En lugar de la inquietud por no comprender del todo las palabras del otro y lo embarazoso que podía llegar a ser el intentar comunicarse, ahora se palpitaba una profunda tensión. El semblante de Yamaguchi se ensombreció con un notorio deje de molestia.</p><p>– Escucha, ¿Por qué estás actuando como si esto fuera importante para ti?</p><p>Acto seguido, Nishinoya y Tanaka fueron los próximos en salir del gimnasio. Probablemente sería el turno de los de tercer año en cerrar esta vez. Ambos se despidieron con su usual energía frenética, palmeando los hombros de Kageyama y dirigiéndole miradas de camaradería tan sospechosas como evidentes. No pudo evitar el agradecer en silencio a Hinata por no haberles revelado la identidad de la persona con quien soñó hace dos días. Sin embargo, por más que esos sujetos fuesen molestos a veces, su ausencia dejó tras ellos una estela de recelo y rigidez palpable en el aire. Alzó sus ojos azules para verle, mas su compañero ya no le dirigía la mirada.</p><p>– ¿De qué hablas? – cuestionó cautelosamente el colocador.</p><p>– Amigo, está lloviendo. –replicó el otro, realizando un vago gesto con la mano para señalar el torrente de agua que crecía en intensidad con cada minuto –Yo…tengo que llegar a casa. Todo está bien, ¿de acuerdo? No estoy molesto contigo. Te veré mañana.</p><p>Sin decir más, emprendió el paso con firmeza, dejando tras de él un gimnasio casi vacío y un adolescente que estaba a punto de colapsar bajo la carga de sus propios sentimientos. Demasiado inexperto en ámbitos sociales, demasiado enfocado en sus metas y sueños atléticos, demasiado negligente con sus relaciones, demasiado aislado en sí mismo…todos los errores de Kageyama habían culminado en ese momento. Habían estallado en un malentendido demasiado grande para su comprensión. No obstante, ya no era la misma persona que hace un año. Ya no era un rey tirano que creía que sólo sus formas eran las correctas. Ya no miraba a los demás desde arriba esperando que se adaptaran a él. Debía adaptarse a Yamaguchi, debía entender cómo le había ofendido y proceder correctamente. Si había podido quitarse aquella pesada corona junto con su reputación y actitud deplorables, si había podido madurar entonces…podía volver a hacerlo.</p><p><em>Corrió</em>. Sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuró a seguirlo, la bolsa que colgaba de su hombro rebotando con brusquedad contra su costado, la helada lluvia empapando su uniforme, sus pies hundiéndose en charcos mientras se apresuraba, siguiendo su espalda como si todo su futuro dependiese de ello.</p><p>– ¡Yamaguchi! –  ¿Cuántas veces debería exclamar su nombre hoy para ser capaz de arreglarlo todo? Pero al menos funcionó, el joven se volteó en su dirección con sus grandes ojos café abiertos con sorpresa  – ¿A qué te referías?</p><p>– Kageyama, vamos, vas a empaparte…</p><p>– ¡Sólo respóndeme, por favor!</p><p>– ¡Tú eres el que odia estudiar conmigo! –estalló por fin, gesticulando con su brazo libre– Tú eres el que odia practicar conmigo.</p><p>Esta vez era su turno de parpadear lentamente, procesando la información.</p><p>– ¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Tsukishima?</p><p>Yamaguchi rodó los ojos con tanta fuerza que casi resultó físicamente doloroso hacerlo, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, evidentemente irritado</p><p>– No, no fue Tsukishima. Yo mismo me he dado cuenta. –replicó, sonando cansado  – Últimamente ni siquiera me miras a los ojos o me respondes cuando te hablo. Y cada vez que fallo un remate o comienzo a cansarme, me miras con tanta desaprobación que…no lo sé, me hace sentir como si fuera Hinata o algo así. – conforme explicaba su punto de vista, su voz comenzó a suavizarse, volviéndose menos agresiva para finalizar en un tono que se balanceaba entre la decepción y un leve tono bromista con su último chiste, intentando quitarle peso a un asunto que evidentemente le afectaba –Ahora, por favor, ¿puedes usar tu paraguas?</p><p>– ¿A quién le importa eso? –gruñó sin pensar.</p><p>– Bien, ¿así que quieres enfermarte y no ser capaz de jugar en los nacionales? – una breve pausa respondió a su pregunta, antes de que el colocador se resignara a enterrar las manos dentro de su bolsa mojada a regañadientes, encontrando su paraguas y abriéndolo instantes después. Su largo flequillo negro estaba goteando sobre su rostro y sus pies se sentían helados por los calcetines húmedos, pero al menos ahora la situación no empeoraría –Eso está mejor. – concedió Yamaguchi con suavidad– Hey, en serio, Kageyama, está bien. Eres un prodigio y debe ser aburrido entrenar conmigo. Lo entiendo. No tenemos que ser súper unidos, ¿sabes? Podemos seguir siendo conocidos y compañeros de equipo.</p><p>– Te equivocas. – replicó súbitamente, caminando el breve tramo que le faltaba para quedar junto al castaño, quien parecía desconcertado.</p><p>– ¿Eh?</p><p>– Cuando estoy en clases, sólo quiero que el tiempo pase para que llegue la hora del almuerzo. – explicó, blandiendo como arma su usual honestidad. No había caso en intentar disfrazar sus emociones a este punto, no después de perseguirlo bajo la lluvia (Ese <em>sí</em> que era un cliché de manga shōjo) – Y nuestras prácticas, las espero toda la semana. Son...divertidas.</p><p>– ¿Divertidas? – repitió, sin dar crédito a sus oídos – Entonces… ¿Por qué no me hablas? Estoy algo confundido.</p><p>– Es…mi forma de concentrarme. – admitió, comenzando a caminar lentamente mientras Yamaguchi le seguía por instinto, abandonando la escuela detrás de ellos. –Estás esforzándote por enseñarme, no puedo desperdiciar tu tiempo.</p><p> – Sabes que <em>sí</em> puedes concentrarte y hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?</p><p>Tobio se limitó a fruncir el ceño profundamente como respuesta, antes de murmurar entre dientes.</p><p>– Es fácil para ti decirlo, eres bueno en la escuela.</p><p>Por un momento, permanecieron sin hablar, parecía que el joven se hallaba ocupado incorporando sus explicaciones, reescribiendo la imagen mental que él mismo había proyectado, intentando reemplazar sus suposiciones creadas a partir de su única perspectiva con la súbita verdad que Kageyama le ofrecía.</p><p>–  ¿Y qué hay de las prácticas? – inquirió eventualmente– ¿No estabas mirándome como si quisieras matarme porque te molesta que me equivoque?</p><p>– ¡No! – se apresuró a responder, conectando sus ojos azules con los de su compañero, luciendo brevemente desesperado por demostrar que no era así – Yo…estaba enojado conmigo. Prometí que mejorarías con mis colocaciones, así que cuando algo sale mal, siento que es mi responsabilidad.</p><p>Sorprendentemente, parecía que dentro de su vómito de palabras y explicaciones a medias había logrado llegar a un punto socialmente aceptable, debido a que su argumento logró arrancar una sonrisa leve de las facciones ajenas. No era esa sonrisa estupenda que le había visto dedicar a la jirafa rubia dos veces en un mismo día. No, era más pequeña, una leve curvatura de sus labios hacia arriba, pero era fresca y natural, como si repentinamente se encontrase aliviado.</p><p>– Creí que ya habías entendido que no puedes hacerlo todo solo. – musitó, dedicándole una mirada gentil– Escucha, admiro tu dedicación y todo eso, pero…el buen ambiente en un equipo también es importante, ¿no lo crees? No puedes anotar ningún punto si todos están tensos. –razonó, mientras las familiares calles aledañas al establecimiento educativo les recibían. No estaban muy lejos del lugar exacto en donde Tobio había arrancado una flor amarilla en la mañana, aunque ahora la parcela de tierra debía verse oscura y desbordante de agua. – Normalmente Suga-san intentaría quitarte la negatividad de un golpe, así que…– aunque parecía dubitativo de si quiera intentarlo, Yamaguchi alzó su mano libre para propinarle un golpe leve en su costado. Casi no le dolió y Kageyama pudo sentir que no había usado toda su fuerza en el impacto. Una vez hecho esto, musitó un pequeño “<em>Ahí. Ya está.</em>” en voz baja–No tienes que tomártelo todo tan en serio. Sólo relájate y habla conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>– Sí, puedo hacer eso. – concedió casi de inmediato, sintiéndose feliz por haber aligerado el ambiente, aunque fuese un poco– Lo lamento.</p><p>Permanecieron callados unos instantes, avanzando lentamente a través de la tormenta, cascadas de agua descendían de las orillas puntiagudas de ambos paraguas y sus pasos chapoteantes contra la acera retumbaban ruidosamente.</p><p>– Já…me alegra mucho haberme equivocado. – comenzó Yamaguchi minutos después, su voz temblando levemente a causa de reír mientras hablaba –Creí que actuabas de esa forma porque me odiabas o algo así.</p><p>Siguió hablando. Hablando y hablando. Una costumbre que había adquirido gracias a Tsukishima; a veces continuaba la conversación de más para llenar los vacíos que dejaba su mejor amigo, por no ser tan afecto a platicar. Fue por eso que no se percató de que Kageyama detuvo sus pasos, girando para quedar frente al costado de Yamaguchi y depositando su mano libre sobre el hombro ajeno. Mientras lo hacía, el torrente verbal de Tadashi continuaba, diciendo algo como “<em>Supongo que interpreté todo mal o algo así…en fin, um…</em>”. Sin embargo, al notar por fin el contacto ajeno, el joven enmudeció y detuvo su marcha, acomodando su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con su compañero. Tobio sentía que necesitaba algo así; un gesto conciso, contundente, claro. Algo que detuviera su avalancha de pensamientos extremadamente críticos consigo mismo y que lograra que tan sólo lo escuchara y lo entendiera.</p><p>– Me caes bien, Yamaguchi. – declaró con solemnidad. Un tono tan serio e implacable que nadie podría dudar de su veracidad. Como solía ocurrirle cuando algo le sorprendía, Yamaguchi guardó silencio, observando en dirección de la mano que pesaba con calidez contra su hombro y, luego, arriba hacia esos determinados ojos azules. Eventualmente, poco a poco, le ofreció una sonrisa ladeada y le palmeó el antebrazo con camaradería.</p><p>– Me caes bien, Kageyama.  – había algo sobre el candor de aquél momento, sobre el innegable afecto que sus palabras contenían. Había algo que le hizo agradecer no haber tenido la oportunidad de confesarse con una estúpida flor y un chocolate. De no haber arruinado su única oportunidad de expresarle sus sentimientos de una forma tan genérica. Aunque sonane extraño, esto se sentía más íntimo, más personal…– ¿Quieres comprar bollos de carne para el camino? No me comeré ambos esta vez.</p><p>El entrenador les ordenó en voz alta que ingirieran una comida apropiada una vez llegaran a sus casas, a lo cual respondieron afirmativamente al unísono mientras abandonaban la tienda. La atmósfera general se sentía ligera y agradable; la lluvia finalmente se había disipado, dejando ver algunas de las estrellas que salpicaban el firmamento nocturno detrás de tenues nubarrones oscuros. Al mirar hacia arriba, la forma en que esos lejanos puntos de luz contrastaban contra el cielo negro le recordó a la disposición de las pecas de Yamaguchi en su rostro. El intenso aguacero había sido reemplazado por un par de tímidas gotas que caían con suavidad de vez en cuando, por lo que los paraguas se consideraron inútiles, colgando cerrados de las manos de los muchachos. Las luces doradas de los postes de la calle guiaban su camino inspirándole cierta seguridad. El castaño retiró un humeante bollo de carne de la bolsa de papel que sostenía y se la ofreció, extendiendo su brazo, el calor le que transmitió en su mano colaboró enormemente con este ambiente onírico que estaban construyendo sin darse cuenta.</p><p>– Oye, Kageyama– comenzó con cierta timidez. El colocador sólo agradeció que el otro mantuviera los ojos en el suelo mientras avanzaba, de esa forma no podría darse cuenta de la grosera forma en que acababa de devorar la mitad de su bocadillo con una sola mordida –Lamento haber mentido antes.</p><p>La tibieza en su mano y su boca, el refrescante aroma a lluvia presente en el aire, la afable cordialidad que se sentía entre ambos con cada interacción...su corazonada hoy en la mañana había resultado ser correcta; todo salió bien.</p><p>– No es nada, fue culpa mía. Hice que todo fuera incómodo.</p><p>A eso le siguió una leve risita nasal, sonó como si quisiera reírse más fuerte mas no quisiera ofender a su compañero.</p><p>– Tal vez un poco. – concedió luego, propinándole un mordisco propio a su ración, deleitándose con el vapor tibio que escapó del mismo. Permanecieron así, cómodos, sin hablar, por unos cuantos minutos, avanzando sobre suelo húmedo y saliendo hacia la carretera, Kageyama sabía que la parada del autobús donde debería detenerse se manifestaría pronto en el horizonte. Por lo que decidió ser el primero en romper el hielo, antes de que se les acabara el tiempo.</p><p>–Entonces…supongo que podemos retomar las tutorías y prácticas de volleyball la próxima semana, ¿no crees? – aventuró con cautela.</p><p>– ¿La próxima semana? – repitió el otro, considerando la posibilidad. Se tomó su tiempo, dándole una nueva mordida al bollo y tragando antes de decidir, con una voz displicente–Nah, no lo creo. – Tobio sintió perfectamente el momento exacto en que la comida consumida se transformó en pedruscos pesados que le empujaban hacia el centro de la tierra. Sin embargo, Yamaguchi sonrió –Mañana es viernes, podríamos usarlo para compensar el tiempo que perdimos hoy.</p><p>Se encontraba tan, pero tan aliviado de que Hinata o Tsukishima no estuvieran ahí para ver la forma en que giró su cabeza hacia el lado contrario para disimular la estúpida sonrisa que se manifestó en sus normalmente duras facciones.</p><p>– Suena bien.</p><p>Llegó a su hogar treinta minutos después, empapado y maravillado. Y, más allá de un breve comentario de su madre, preguntándole si se habría afiebrado por estar bajo la lluvia (y culpando a sus orejas enrojecidas como prueba de su hipótesis), la cena transcurrió sin demasiados predicamentos. Luego de una ducha caliente, se dispuso a continuar con aquél pequeño ritual en el que se había visto involucrado por las últimas dos noches; el revisar su teléfono antes de recostarse. Para su sorpresa, en la anticuada pantalla compuesta por píxeles monocromáticos se hallaba enlistado el nombre de Yamaguchi Tadashi junto al enunciado: [1] Mensaje Nuevo</p><p>[recibido: 21:07 p.m] Hey! Llegaste a tu casa sano y salvo?</p><p>Con el afán de serenarse,  se sentó en su cama y frunció el ceño a su teléfono, leyendo el mensaje una y otra vez, dándole la importancia que se merecía. Escribió una respuesta. La borró. Y escribió la mitad de otra antes de borrarla de nuevo. Tomó aire pesadamente por la nariz, inflando el pecho con lentitud, serenando sus pensamientos y expectativas estúpidas. Una vez hecho esto, finalmente escribió un mensaje normal.</p><p>[enviado: 21:10 p.m] Sí, estoy bien. Y tú?</p><p>[recibido: 21:12 p.m] Meh. Algo mojado, pero no me quejo -_-</p><p>[recibido: 21:12 p.m] Nos vemos mañana, Kageyama! (:</p><p><em>Huh</em>. Él escribía emojis con el teclado de su teléfono. No había forma de recibir ese molesto rectángulo vacío. Qué reconfortante.</p><p>[enviado: 21: 15 p.m] Hasta mañana.</p><p>Rebozando de exaltación, se dejó caer sobre su cama con una sonrisa llena de confianza y superioridad. Aunque no hubiera llevado adelante esa absurda confesión, había logrado algo muchísimo más importante, salvar su amistad con Yamaguchi. ¡Incluso había conseguido que le escribiera un mensaje! Algo con lo que sólo soñaba una noche antes. No obstante, no podía dejarse llevar por la emoción y olvidar aquello que había aprendido. Su sonrisa regocijada pronto se convirtió en una expresión concentrada y reflexiva; este era un tema serio. No podía darse el lujo de volverlo a arruinar. A partir de ahora debería prestar más atención a la hora de comunicarse con él para no volver a causar una impresión errónea y…</p><p>Las palabras de Yamaguchi hicieron eco en su mente, de repente: “<em>No tienes que tomarte todo tan en serio todo el tiempo</em>”. Ante ese recuerdo, gruñó pesadamente desde lo más profundo de su garganta y se llevó las manos al rostro con frustración. Sentía ganas de darse a sí mismo una bofetada como hacía en momentos desesperados en la cancha para aclarar sus ideas. ¿Cuál era la respuesta correcta?</p><p>De repente, su teléfono le vibró en la mano y su corazón pareció escaparse un latido. Se apresuró a abalanzarse sobre la pantalla para revisar qué nuevo mensaje podría haberle enviado Yamaguchi y…<em>Ah.</em> Era Hinata.</p><p>[recibido: 21:30 p.m] Kageyama!!!! Pudiste confesarte luego de la práctica?</p><p>[enviado: 21:30 p.m] No. No fue un buen momento.</p><p>[recibido: 21:31 p.m] Aw, pobre Yamayama-kun. Te pusiste nervioso?</p><p>[enviado: 21:31 p.m] Cállate.</p><p>[recibido: 21:33 p.m] Qué hiciste con las flores y el chocolate?</p><p>[enviado: 21:34 p.m] Lo comí.</p><p>[recibido: 21:34 p.m] Te comiste las flores?!!!</p><p>[enviado: 21:35 p.m] Déjame en paz, idiota.</p><p>[recibido: 21:37 p.m] Oye, he estado pensando. Tal vez hemos estado viendo esto del ángulo equivocado.</p><p>Enarcó una ceja negra con escepticismo, ese tipo de expresiones no eran propias de Hinata. Probablemente estaba intentando imitar la forma de expresarse de Yachi-san. Después de todo, ese enano había estado pasando bastante tiempo con ella últimamente.</p><p>[recibido: 21:39 p.m] Tú nunca regalarías flores y chocolates, no eres así. Tal vez lo estábamos forzando mucho.</p><p>[recibido: 21:40 p.m] Deberías ser tú mismo y decírselo a tu manera.</p><p>Ser él mismo…dejar de intentar ser el estudiante más dedicado y enfocado, olvidando incluso hablarle a su tutor con tal de no pasar por alto ningún detalle de la explicación. Dejar de permanecer en silencio cuando se sentía nervioso. Dejar de planear demostraciones ridículas que no iban con su personalidad. ¿Sería tan simple como eso? ¿Ser él mismo? ¿Algo tan impreciso realmente era la respuesta?</p><p>[enviado: 21:45 p.m] Crees que funcionará?</p><p>[recibido: 21:46 pm.] Pues… en los dramas que miran mi madre y Natsu siempre insisten con la honestidad y ese tipo de cosas cosas. Así que, eso creo?</p><p>Asintió con la cabeza ante el mensaje. A Yamaguchi pareció agradarle pasar tiempo con él hoy, pareció sentirse cómodo cuando se dispuso a ser honesto y directo. Está bien, si la solución era realmente así de simple…podía hacerlo.</p><p>[enviado: 21:48 p.m] De acuerdo, lo pensaré.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nada como casi confesarte a tu crush (but not really) en medio de la lluvia<br/>Plot twist: Kageyama soñó con Yamaguchi porque él le hizo un amarre<br/>Maybe "Me caes bien" will be our always</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ya me rendí sobre el largo de los capítulos, pido disculpas si dificulta la lectura de alguna forma<br/>Espero lo disfruten!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“¿Sabes? …usar tu canción favorita como tono de alarma suena como una buena idea hasta que tienes que oírla todos los días. Acabarás odiándola</em>.” Su padre había pronunciado esas palabras hace unos cuantos meses, sentado del otro lado de la pequeña mesa mientras cenaban. Sostenía un plato humeante de arroz blanco entre las manos y su voz temblaba debido a una risueña risa que dejó escapar al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Esa mañana, junto con el canto de las aves al otro lado de su ventana y su canción predilecta de SIX LOUNGE sonando con fuerza a través de los parlantes de su celular, la voz de su padre hizo eco en su cabeza, recordándole el error que había cometido. Realizó una nota mental respecto a cambiar el tono de alarma a lo largo del día, mientras uno de sus brazos se estiraba desesperadamente para aplazarla por unos cuantos minutos más.</p><p>Sus largas extremidades envolvieron su almohada con fuerza mientras dejaba hundir su rostro en la suavidad de la misma, dejándose llevar con facilidad por la pesadez que la somnolencia ejercía sobre sus párpados apenas abiertos. A Tadashi le agradaba dormir, mucho. A pesar de haber asistido a la escuela en horarios matutinos a lo largo de toda su vida, levantarse temprano siempre había sido un inconveniente en su rutina. En sus años de niñez, su madre debía entrar a su habitación tres veces para despertarlo por completo, recurriendo a un tono más impetuoso en las mañanas en donde el tiempo apremiaba y su hijo apenas se hallaba colocando un pie en el suelo de su habitación antes de, inevitablemente, quedarse dormido en esa incómoda posición.</p><p>No obstante, aquellos dulces días de infancia habían quedado atrás. Ya tenía dieciséis años pesando sobre sus hombros medianamente fornidos, por lo que debía comenzar a valerse por sí mismo en lo que pudiese. Un ejemplo de ello era colocar tres alarmas para despertarse por completo cada mañana, otorgándose el lujo de posponer dos de ellas antes de levantarse finalmente. Y así no molestar (<em>tanto</em>) a su progenitora.</p><p>Eventualmente, la canción sonó por tercera vez. Y, con un pesado suspiro de resignación, se quitó las tibias y reconfortantes sábanas de encima para hacerle frente a la gélida jornada que tenía por delante. Llegó a desayunar unos cuantos minutos después, con el uniforme escolar puesto y la mochila verde colgando de una de sus manos. Deseó buenos días a sus padres, como cada día, antes de servirse una generosa ración de arroz y huevo. Después de todo, Nishinoya siempre les repetía lo importante que era ingerir porciones grandes para quemar energía propiamente a lo largo del día. Su padre salió a trabajar casi de inmediato y se despidió con un gesto rápido de la mano y una sonrisa afable; se parecía a Tadashi, sólo que con mucho menos cabello y más bajo de estatura. Su madre, quien se tomó la libertad de abrir su mochila para guardar su bentō diario, compartía con él las mismas pecas que salpicaban su nariz y pómulos y el cabello castaño con matices color olivo. Su pequeña rutina de despertar, desayunar y compartir una conversación breve con sus padres antes de salir era la base para comenzar el día con el pie derecho.</p><p>El exterior lo recibió poco después con un día húmedo y frío, los resabios de la lluvia de la noche anterior eran evidentes en el pesado rocío que cubría cada parcela de césped en su camino. El recorrido que repetía diariamente raramente variaba, por lo que sus pies se movían solos mientras su mente divagaba distraídamente, pensando en cosas como los futuros planes para el fin de semana, los mangas con los que podría ponerse al día o los sitios a los que podría ir, probablemente acompañado por su mejor amigo. Tsukishima vivía relativamente cerca de la escuela, por lo que el trayecto de Tadashi siempre requería una parada técnica en su hogar para esperarlo y seguir juntos hasta su destino. Una vez que la puerta se abrió, revelando la alta silueta del muchacho, Akiteru apareció fugazmente para saludarlos con la mano, vistiendo una ancha sonrisa que Yamaguchi regresó sin reparos, mientras el menor de los hermanos sólo rodaba los ojos con énfasis mientras caminaba perezosamente hacia su dirección.</p><p>– ¡Buenos días, Tsukki! – le saludó enérgicamente, retomando la marcha junto a él. Brevemente después, recordó algo que quería mencionarle desde el día anterior pero que había olvidado– Encontré una banda genial ayer, déjame buscar el nombre…– musitó, mientras retiraba su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y buscaba entre la lista de títulos descargados. Mientras tanto, el rubio se limitó a efectuar un largo bostezo, cubriéndose parcialmente la boca con la mano, como respuesta.</p><p>– Detesto  los viernes.</p><p>Ante eso, guardó el dispositivo una vez más, ya habría tiempo para introducirlo a nueva música durante el resto del día. Le regaló una mirada curiosa, arqueando una ceja levemente.</p><p>– ¿De qué hablas? Es el mejor día de la semana. – era prácticamente un hecho científico, lógico de pensar. Era el día que precedía al fin de semana. ¿Cómo habría alguien en el mundo capaz de odiarlo?</p><p>– Los viernes tenemos literatura e inglés. Y luego práctica hasta la noche. – razonó el otro, con voz monótona. Ser excelente en los estudios no quitaba que existiesen asignaturas que detestase con pasión.</p><p>– Sí, pero…</p><p>– Detesto los viernes. – reiteró en tono contundente.</p><p>– De acuerdo, ¿qué tal si hacemos el día más prometedor con un maratón de películas esta noche o algo así? – ofreció, con el nacimiento de una nueva sonrisa en sus facciones juveniles. Luego de haber pasado tantos años fortaleciendo su amistad con él, se había vuelto bastante perceptivo en reconocer el tipo de humor que llevaba dependiendo del día y hallando maneras seguras de animarlo de ser necesario. Usualmente con ver una película, escuchar nueva música o comer algo dulce, el humor de Tsukki iba a mejorar de forma casi segura. Y esta vez parecía no ser la excepción, ya que el muchacho permaneció mudo por unos instantes, considerando la oferta. Su expresión endurecida por el malhumor y el adormecimiento parecieron suavizarse de repente.</p><p>– Sabes que el Rey no te dejará escapar de sus pequeñas reuniones después de la práctica esta vez. – le recordó, no sin razón para respaldar sus palabras. Después de todo, él mismo le había prometido a Kageyama que entrenarían ese día.</p><p>– Sí, bueno, pero…–comenzó, intentando buscar una solución capaz de satisfacer tanto al bloqueador como al colocador–Puedo ir a tu casa después de eso. Sólo tengo que hacerles saber a mis padres antes.</p><p>–…de acuerdo. – concedió, por fin–Pero veremos Jurassic Park III.</p><p>– ¿Otra vez?</p><p>– No quiero oírte. Te quedaste dormido la última vez que intentamos verla.</p><p>– ¡Porque la trama ya ni siquiera lo intenta!</p><p>– No vas a encontrarle sentido a la trama si te duermes. – desde que eran niños, Tsukki había hallado una fascinación con aquellas bestias prehistóricas. No podría contar con los dedos de ambas manos el número de tardes que pasó en su hogar jugando con las figuras de diferentes especies junto con su amigo, o diseñando huevos de dinosaurio de papel maché, o devorando películas animadas que se centraban en la época de las cavernas juntos en el sofá de su sala (y, usualmente acompañados por un Akiteru tan deslumbrado como ellos). Con el tiempo, aquella obsesión se convirtió en un interés que ocasionalmente captaba su atención de nuevo, probablemente avivado por la fuerte nostalgia infantil. Esa era la razón principal por la que Tadashi no tenía el corazón para negarse, aunque la tercera película de la saga occidental le pareciera bastante aburrida para su gusto.</p><p>– Bien. Pero la próxima vez yo escogeré.</p><p>Ganar una batalla de intelectos era, ciertamente, otra forma de avivar los ánimos de Tsukishima. Y eso resultó evidente en la pequeña sonrisa petulante que se dibujó en su rostro al haber logrado que su contrincante se rindiera. Se dedicó a retirar cuidadosamente sus grandes audífonos blancos de entre las profundidades de su mochila y conectarlos a su celular antes de volver a hablar.</p><p>– Por cierto, Yamaguchi. ¿Cómo es que verás al Rey hoy cuando esta misma semana me hablaste sobre lo incómodo que te hacía sentir?</p><p>– Sí…bueno…– comenzó, algo nervioso. Una de sus manos se aventuró a moverse hacia su nuca como hacía normalmente, antes de recordar el pequeño monólogo de Kageyama la noche anterior. Rayos, ahora se sentía cohibido por un gesto nervioso que él mismo no había notado hasta que alguien más se lo dijo en la cara –…ayer hablamos de eso. Tú sabes, luego de que tú y yo nos despedimos.</p><p>– Ayer. – repitió, una ceja rubia enarcada y un tono de voz que rebosaba sospecha.</p><p>– Sí.</p><p>– ¿La noche en que diluvió en toda la ciudad?</p><p>– Así es.</p><p>– Suena como algo que él haría. – concluyó finalmente, escogiendo una canción de la selección que tenía presente en la pantalla de su celular.</p><p>– Dijo que no hablaba mucho porque quería concentrarse y… no gastar el tiempo que yo le estaba ofreciendo o algo así. – continuó con voz cautelosa, algo dentro de su pecho le hacía sentir que <em>necesitaba</em> darle una explicación más sustanciosa a Tsukki, que la merecía tanto por su estatus con Tadashi como por la relación más que tensa que llevaba con Kageyama.</p><p>– Já…sospechaba que ese tipo sólo tenía una célula cerebral, pero… ¿En serio? ¿No puede hablar y concentrarse a la vez?</p><p>– ¡Eso es lo que le dije! – con palabras más amables, <em>por supuesto</em>– Pero, no lo sé. Creo que fue sincero. Y ahora que ya sé que no me odia ni nada de eso…no veo razones para negarme a pasar tiempo con él.</p><p>– Lo he pensado por cinco segundos y ya se me ocurrieron una docena de razones. ¿Quieres que te las diga? – replicó con elegante rapidez. Y, por más que Kageyama verdaderamente le agradaba, aun así el mordaz comentario ajeno arrancó una ruidosa risa de Tadashi. Uno de los puntos buenos de Tsukki que normalmente nadie veía, demasiado concentrados en su sarcasmo o mala actitud, era lo <em>gracioso</em> que podía llegar a ser. Desde siempre había admirado cómo se le ocurrían respuestas ingeniosas en cuestión de segundos y cómo su tono tan serio sólo lograba que fuese más divertido en contexto. Como ocurría normalmente, al compartir tantos años junto a alguien, Tadashi también había adoptado un poco de ese humor ágil.</p><p>– Claro, puedes listármelas una por una durante la clase de literatura, ¿Qué te parece? – regresó con una sonrisa jovial, evidentemente se estaba divirtiendo.</p><p>– Uuuugh, me recordaste la existencia de esa clase. –cerró los ojos, arrugando la nariz con disgusto al arrastrar la primera vocal del gruñido que emitió – Muchas gracias, Yamaguchi.</p><p>– Cuando quieras, Tsukki. – prácticamente canturreó, antes de observar por el rabillo del ojo cómo su amigo finalmente cubría sus orejas con los audífonos. Está bien, no le molestaba el silencio. Había amanecido de buen humor y ya se hallaban cerca de la escuela, después de todo.</p><p> </p><p>La dichosa clase llegó y se fue sin mayor inconveniente para Yamaguchi, aunque tuvo que recibir algunas notas de papel por parte de Tsukishima que contenían pequeños garabatos sobre la tortura que la lección significaba para él. Tener que tragarte las ganas de reír en medio de un salón de clases era un sentimiento incómodo, como cuando intentas detener el instinto natural de estornudar porque no quieres hacer ruido. Tu cuerpo se siente tenso y antinatural.</p><p><em>De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tú puedes hacerlo. Sólo piensa en algo aburrido.</em> Algo que no te haría reír de ninguna forma. Documentales de trabajos en fábricas, eso es. Libros de ciencias sin ilustraciones. Correr dando vueltas al gimnasio para calentar antes de la práctica, entendía el propósito pero…vamos, ¿Qué podía hacer con su cerebro mientras corría? No podía platicar con Tsukki sin que el capitán le regañara por desperdiciar aire, sólo ver la nuca de sus compañeros hasta sentir los músculos ardiendo. Aburrido. La práctica le hizo pensar en volleyball, el volleyball en Kageyama, Kageyama en la noche lluviosa con el regusto de un bollo de carne en la boca y una mano pesada, sorprendentemente cálida, oprimiendo su hombro…</p><p>
  <em>Espera, ¿qué? </em>
</p><p>¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Vaya manera de distraerse y acabar pensando en cualquier cosa… tal vez su amigo no había exagerado sobre lo tediosa que podía ser esa clase en particular. Sea como fuese, finalmente finalizó. Y Yamaguchi se apresuró a tomar su cuaderno y almuerzo antes de salir y encontrar, casi de inmediato, a un Kageyama levemente agitado. Siempre ocurría lo mismo, casi al momento de poner un pie fuera del salón, él estaba ahí, luciendo casi sin aliento, como si hubiera corrido hasta allá. ¿Por qué motivo se apresuraría tanto? No es como si fuese el alumno con más deseos de aprender de la historia. Probablemente sólo eran ansias por comer su almuerzo, ingerir calorías que luego quemaría, algún tipo de explicación atlética de ese estilo.</p><p>Se instalaron en su sitio usual, tomando asiento en una de las pequeñas escaleras de cemento que conectaban la parte trasera de la escuela con el estrecho patio interno en donde se hallaba el gimnasio. Nunca habían importunado el paso de nadie allí y era relativamente privado, por lo que brindaba un ambiente tranquilo y callado. Apenas había terminado de resumir con sus palabras la primera fecha emblemática histórica a partir de la que Kageyama debería escribir un ensayo por su cuenta más adelante, antes de que el colocador se levantara de su sitio para realizar su habitual viaje a la máquina expendedora, a unos cuantos pasos del lugar. Tadashi aprovechó el efímero momento de soledad para llevarse a la boca un trozo particularmente crujiente de calamar frito de su almuerzo, deleitándose con el sabor mientras sus ojos café observaban el resto de los temas que deberían revisar para asegurarse de que la tarea del joven resultara lo suficientemente decente como para obtener una nota positiva.</p><p>Cuando su compañero regresó, tenía ambas manos ocupadas. En una, sostenía el usual cartón de leche que consumía generalmente. En la otra, sin embargo, sujetaba una caja similar en estructura, sólo que su color era diferente; con tonos rosados, exhibía una ilustración enorme de una fresa. Kageyama extendió el brazo hacia su dirección en silencio, él de pie y Tadashi sentado, apenas inclinándose para alcanzar su altura. Su mirada era fuerte, como de costumbre, casi siempre se veía así; serio y decidido. Incluso para una tontería semejante como ofrecerle una caja de leche de fresa.</p><p>– ¡Oh! Gracias, Kageyama. Tenía algo de sed, la verdad…– reconoció, blandiendo una ancha sonrisa porque hey, que alguien más te regalara algo <em>siempre</em> era un hecho para alegrarse. Y algo que no ocurría mucho en su vida, de todas formas. Mientras colocaba la bombilla en el sitio indicado de la caja, el otro muchacho volvió a tomar asiento a su lado, viéndose repentinamente rígido.</p><p>– Me gustas. – soltó, de repente, con su usual compostura. Ojos inquisitivos le miraban intensamente y, si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, literalmente quien sea menos Kageyama, podría haber asumido que era una broma (una broma <em>muy</em> extraña, pero una broma al fin) y continuar con su día sin más inconveniente. Sin embargo, esto era diferente. Se hallaba frente a frente con el sujeto “Soy-tan-sincero-que-mis-palabras-dan-miedo”. De alguna forma, sólo volvió a la realidad al sentir una repentina frialdad alrededor de su mano, tan sólo para darse cuenta de que había oprimido el cartón de leche accidentalmente, por la sorpresa, resultando en unas cuantas líneas rosadas trazadas en su puño entreabierto.</p><p>– Espera un momento…–comenzó, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos. Dejó la leche a un lado, escudriñando aquellos solemnes ojos cerúleos como si intentara resolver el acertijo de una quimera para salir del laberinto – ¿qué?</p><p>Kageyama soltó un suspiro pesado, sorprendentemente mirando hacia otro lado a último momento. Al girarse, Tadashi notó que las puntas de sus orejas estaban comenzando a enrojecerse. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? A pesar de que lo más probable es que el otro intentara ser discreto y hablar para sí mismo, pudo escuchar perfectamente el murmullo en que masculló “<em>¿En serio tengo que decirlo dos veces…?”. </em>Gradualmente, volvió a voltearse, luciendo un semblante contrariado, evidentemente afectado por los nervios y la vergüenza de la situación. A pesar de ello, usó su mejor tono de voz, consistente y firme, cuando volvió a hablar.</p><p>– Me. Gustas. – lo repitió separando las palabras. Enfatizándolas. Un intento desesperado por hacerse entender.</p><p>– Pero, yo…um…– ¿Cómo demonios podía reaccionar? Se había imaginado este momento un millón de veces, alguna chica bonita, con una suave sonrisa, voz aguda y tal vez una coleta alta al costado de su cabeza, le pediría hablar en privado y le diría, con voz temblorosa y el rostro enrojecido, que ya no podía ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Había fantaseado con ese momento varias veces, alimentado por las historias románticas secundarias en los mangas. Pero esto era increíblemente diferente; Kageyama no era suave ni delicado, su voz era dura y gruesa, sus palabras eran directas y concisas. ¿Él…le gustaba a alguien como Kageyama? ¿Alguien tan inmerso en el mundo de los deportes que apenas y miraba a otros seres humanos? ¿Había logrado captar la atención de alguien así? De repente, podía sentir el calor invasivo materializándose en su nuca y mejillas, su piel hirviendo por los nervios – ¿P-por qué? – inquirió finalmente, sintiendo que alguien como él; mundano, corriente, sería incapaz de atraer una personalidad como la de su compañero – ¿por qué yo?</p><p>Como respuesta, recibió un profundo ceño fruncido. Parecía que la pregunta realmente le había descolocado, o que simplemente no se lo había planteado hasta ahora. El colocador se encogió de hombros, como si le restara importancia a las razones.</p><p>– ¿Por qué me gusta comer o jugar volleyball? Sólo ocurre. – replicó luego,  una vez más alzando esa mirada depredadora hacia su dirección y…analizándolo de una forma tan escudriñante que fugazmente se sintió como una presa. Parecía estar buscando razones escritas en el rostro de Tadashi – Supongo que…porque haces buenos saques flotantes. –…<em>oh.</em> Eso casi se sintió como un alivio. Su razonamiento podía deberse simplemente a admirar la forma de jugar de un compañero. Era un secreto a voces que no había hecho muchos amigos en Kitagawa Daiichi. Tal vez, el considerarse cercano a sus pares por primera vez, estaba logrando que los sentimientos de amistad se confundan con algo romántico, ¿verdad? Eso podía pasar, ¿no es así? –Son de los más complejos de hacer bien, es impresionante. Y porque trabajas más duro que muchos de nuestros compañeros.</p><p>Sí, eso tenía que ser. Todos sus argumentos estaban relacionados con el club, el único lazo que les unía, era simplemente una confusión, sólo tenía que explicárselo y todo se aclararía…</p><p>–Además eres paciente y amable, incluso con personalidades horribles como la de Tsukishima. – procedió Kageyama, pareciendo recordar más y más motivos conforme avanzaba en su lista. De repente, abrió los ojos en sorpresa por una fracción de segundo, como si apenas recordase algo –Oh, y tu cara. Casi lo olvido, me gusta también.</p><p>– Mi…cara. –repitió en un hilo de voz.</p><p>– Sí, es simétrica. Y la forma en que te ríes, a veces pienso en eso al final del día, cuando estoy en mi cuarto. Además…</p><p>– ¡Ya entendí, Kageyama! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Te lo agradezco! – lo detuvo, hablando atropelladamente y alzando la voz mientras sus manos se dejaron caer pesadamente en los hombros ajenos para pedir que <em>por favor</em> se detuviese –Pensaré en tu oferta, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias. – murmuró, antes de volver a reclinarse hacia atrás, volviendo a sentarse normalmente.  La expresión ajena simplemente no tenía precio, la sonrisa orgullosa y triunfante que se extendió sobre sus finos labios sólo porque Tadashi aseguró que <em>lo pensaría</em> casi le provocaban deseos de arrojarse de un risco por la vergüenza– ¿Desde cuándo te sientes así? – murmuró unos segundos después, aún demasiado alucinado por la confesión. Y la sonrisa de Tobio desapareció, reemplazada con su usual expresión de “No me interrumpas, estoy pensando”.</p><p>– Creo que desde que comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos. Aunque sólo lo confirme hace dos días.</p><p>– Espera, ¿sólo hace dos dí…?</p><p>– Tuve un sueño. –interrumpió de repente– Íbamos al centro de la ciudad y comprábamos rodilleras juntos. Luego hablábamos, reíamos. Se lo conté a Oikawa-san para que me dijera qué podía significar.</p><p>– ¿Oikawa sabe todo esto? – se llevó las manos al rostro, completamente mortificado. Ojala el entrenador jamás vuelva a coordinar otro partido amistoso contra Seijoh, por favor.</p><p>– Descuida, ni siquiera me escuchó.</p><p>– Es…algo…– intentó manifestar, descansando los codos en sus rodillas y sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos, su mirada fija en algún punto muerto del suelo –…es mucho que procesar, Kageyama.</p><p>– Lo sé. Entiendo. – aseguró el otro, proporcionando unos minutos de silencio para propinar algunos bocados esporádicos de su almuerzo. Parecía que ninguno de los dos tenía demasiado apetito luego de semejante conversación. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, donde esa pausa estaba comenzando a envolverles en una especie de seguridad muda, Tobio decidió romperla con una afirmación que sonó sorprendentemente insegura, para provenir de una persona como él – Supongo que ya no querrás practicar conmigo hoy.</p><p>De alguna forma, Tadashi sonrió. Todo esto era chocante, no había forma de negarlo. Sin embargo, había pasado por alto el hecho de que, sin importar los inesperados sentimientos que guardase debajo de esa fachada tan austera, seguía siendo Kageyama. Seguía siendo alguien simple de entender, seguía bebiendo leche impetuosamente y seguía obsesionado con el deporte. La confesión era un detalle algo incómodo, pero tan sólo tenía el poder de alterar su relación si Tadashi escogía que así fuese. Y no se consideraba capaz de arruinar eso.</p><p>– Claro que lo haré, nerd de volleyball. – replicó luego, palmeando su hombro mientras se levantaba de su lugar, con un cuaderno que mostraba una página casi en blanco y una caja de bentō vacía.</p><p>– No soy un nerd. – se defendió el otro, imitando sus movimientos. La hora del almuerzo terminaría pronto, de todas formas.</p><p>– Aw, ¿Es la primera vez que te llaman así? Eso es tierno. Me han dicho nerd desde la primaria. Sube a mi nivel, Kageyama. – le molestó con una sonrisa radiante. ¿Realmente iba a perder el privilegio de bromear junto a alguien tan serio como él por decidir darle demasiada importancia a una confesión? Vaya tontería.</p><p>– Tú tampoco eres un nerd.</p><p>– He aceptado mi destino hace tiempo. Pero entiendo que sea algo pronto para ti. – razonó con una leve risilla, atravesando la zona exterior para volver a entrar a la escuela, seguido de cerca por su compañero –Sé que soy un blanco fácil; me gustan los videojuegos, me va bien en la escuela y…además tengo estas. – agregó, señalando vagamente a su rostro con un gesto de la mano.</p><p>– ¿Tus pecas? – inquirió, confundido.</p><p>– Sí, tú sabes, no ayudan al aspecto de nerd.</p><p>– ¿De qué hablas? Sólo son pecas.</p><p>– Sí, bueno…muchas personas tenían cosas que decir al respecto, cuando era niño. – le garantizó, encogiéndose fugazmente de hombros. Había tenido que tolerar muchos comentarios respecto a su apariencia cuando era más pequeño, podía entender cómo alguien con pecas podía lucir un tanto…extranjero. Sin embargo, por más que intentara restarle importancia, etiquetando esos recuerdos como simple estupidez infantil, no podía evitar observar su reflejo en algunas ocasiones y sentir la necesidad de cubrir aquellas marcas con sus dedos, preguntándose cómo se vería sin ellas.</p><p>– No termino de entenderlo. – proclamó de repente Tobio, deteniendo bruscamente su espiral de recuerdos dolorosos –Suga-san tiene un lunar y no lo ves como algo raro, ¿verdad?</p><p><em>Huh</em>. Ahora que lo mencionaba…no. Ni él ni Kyoko-san le parecían poco atractivos o foráneos sólo por tener una característica que los demás no poseían. Era simplemente parte de sus rostros, era natural y perfectamente normal. Y así es como Kageyama le veía a él, ¿no es cierto?…tal vez su forma de pensar, tan simplista y directa, era indudablemente la correcta.</p><p>– Supongo que no. No lo había pensado así…–reconoció, sintiendo una curiosa e intrusa sensación de calidez. A medida que avanzaban por los pasillos atestados de la escuela, su conversación comenzó a desviarse hacia temas menos pesados sentimentalmente, siendo capaces de mantener charlas casuales como cualquier par de colegas. Afortunadamente, parecía que la confesión no cambiaría su dinámica –Oye, ¿crees que crecerás aún más? – inquirió Tadashi, hallándose cerca del salón del colocador –Cuando nos conocimos teníamos la misma altura y ahora me ganas por unos diez centímetros.</p><p>– Claro que sí, planeo ganarte por mucho más. – le respondió de inmediato, con una sonrisa deliberadamente engreída que arrancó una corta risa por parte del castaño</p><p>– <em>Nerd</em>. – espetó con diversión, antes de alejarse para permitirle ingresar a su clase –Nos vemos luego.</p><p> </p><p>Estaba más que claro que una novedad como aquella, tan extraordinariamente grande como para jugar con la salud mental de Tadashi, debía ser compartida con su mejor amigo. En busca de un consejo, de apoyo moral, de un intercambio que aclararía su nublada cabeza y le ayudaría a usar su raciocinio para encontrar una solución…</p><p>…sin embargo, lo único que había hecho Tsukishima en el último minuto y medio era reír a carcajadas.</p><p>–Tsukki. – comenzó, utilizando el tono que le regañaba lo suficiente como para recobrar la compostura. No funcionó. Con lágrimas agolpándose en los ojos dorados, el bloqueador le dedicó una mirada que rozaba la fascinación.</p><p>– ¡Vas a tener una boda temática de volleyball!</p><p>–Tsukki, <em>por favor</em>. – imploró en un hilo de voz. Y, esta vez, pareció ser suficiente, la escandalosa risotada mermó hasta convertirse en una risilla que hacía temblar su pecho, mientras agitaba una mano frente a su rostro en una silenciosa promesa de que estaba intentando recobrar la seriedad.</p><p>–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. –concedió, reclinándose contra la pared de su habitación, sentado cera de la cabecera de la cama. La dichosa noche de películas aún no había empezado y Tadashi ya había perdido todo rastro de dignidad –Es que…es demasiado gracioso. Obtuviste una confesión del Rey, ¿cómo rayos pasó eso?</p><p>– ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? – exclamó, presa del pánico –Dijo que…que comenzó a sentirse así desde que comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos.</p><p>– Supongo que esas sesiones tuyas de estudio fueron <em>muy</em> eficaces para él…</p><p>– Okay, tienes que detenerte.</p><p>– Tienes razón. – admitió, con el fantasma de una sonrisa en los labios finos. Se quitó los lentes, húmedos por las lágrimas que había derramado en su ataque de risa, antes de secarlos con uno de los extremos de su playera –Deberíamos comenzar a planear cómo vas a rechazarlo.</p><p>– ¿Rechazarlo? – inquirió, sintiendo una repentina tensión en el pecho al oír cuán cruel podía sonar una simple palabra– Yo… ¿no crees que eso sería un poco duro? – como respuesta, tan sólo recibió una ceja enarcada por parte de Tsukishima, la previa diversión que había estallado en sus juveniles facciones se transformó de un segundo a otro en un gesto severo.</p><p>– ¿Qué? ¿Tu necesidad de complacer a los demás realmente ha llegado tan lejos? – parecía balancearse entre estar sorprendido, desilusionado y asqueado– ¿Quieres salir con él por lástima o algo así?</p><p>– ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – se apresuró a aclarar, cruzando los brazos por delante de su rostro en un gesto frenético. Sólo para dejarlos caer a los costados de su cuerpo segundos después, sintiéndose derrotado – Yo sólo…no lo sé. Esto es demasiado raro, ni siquiera sé si me gustan los chicos de esa forma…– masculló en voz baja, alejando su mirada del rostro ajeno porque por todos los cielos, jamás imaginó que se iba a ver obligado a reflexionar sobre su sexualidad en frente de Tsukki, de todas las personas en el mundo.</p><p>–Hmh…– murmuró el otro simplemente, reclinando su espalda contra la fría pared y observándole con aires de superioridad.</p><p>– ¿Qué? – prácticamente ladró Yamaguchi, hablando a través de los huecos de sus dedos, con el rostro entre las manos.</p><p>–Oh, nada, nada. – replicó, burlón – Sólo recordaba esa vez en que mencionaste que existían hombres calvos atractivos, precisamente en frente de Tanaka-san…</p><p>– ¡Tsukki! – exclamó, su tono de voz elevado intentando ahogar la voz ajena. Se sintió enrojecer tanto que su piel bien podría desintegrarse por completo por el golpe de calor– ¿En serio tienes que recordarme cada estupidez que he dicho…?</p><p>– Ahora que lo mencionas, también recuerdo oírte hablar sobre lo atractivo que es Azumane.</p><p>– ¡Azumane es <em>objetivamente</em> atractivo!</p><p>– Y esa vez que te quedaste mirando a Ennoshita mientras estirábamos antes de la práctica…</p><p>– ¡DE ACUERDO! ¡Bien! Tal vez…– al fin y al cabo, era cierto. Por más que intentara pensar en otra cosa o intentar ignorarlo, ciertos pensamientos o comentarios favorables respecto a personas del sexo masculino simplemente escapaban de su conciencia, estaban ahí como un impulso tan natural como respirar. Así como había pensado que Yachi era una chica preciosa en el mismísimo instante en que la vio, también podía pensar que Azumane poseía un encanto evidente. Y Tadashi podía quedar paralelamente embelesado con ambos conceptos de hermosura. Já…de repente sentía que sus propias palabras acababan de morderle el trasero. Después de tanto hablar sobre los diferentes tipos de belleza junto a Yachi-san…era víctima de esta revelación –Tal vez estoy <em>comenzando a asumir</em> que pueden gustarme chicos y chicas.</p><p>– Gracias. – Tsukishima asintió con la cabeza, luciendo una sonrisa triunfante. Le gustaba demasiado ganar, estaba convirtiéndose en un problema. No obstante, su expresión deleitada desapareció relativamente pronto para regresar a su usual semblante de seriedad – ¿Y el Rey entra en alguna de esas categorías?</p><p>–… ¿No? – se tomó su tiempo en responder y casi le <em>dolió</em> expresar esa palabra, sus hombros se alzaron hacia sus orejas en señal de tensión. La misma imagen continuaba repitiéndose en su cabeza una y otra vez; Kageyama extendiendo una caja de leche hacia él con expresión contrariada y orejas enrojecidas. Kageyama dejando sus sentimientos al descubierto de forma tan cruda y sincera. Sus ojos implacables brillando con una esperanzada ingenuidad cuando notó que su dinámica no había cambiado a pesar del rechazo a su confesión. En ese momento se sentía demasiado desorientado por la sorpresa, por lo que no había tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo entrañable que esa escena había sido. ¿Incómoda? Por supuesto. ¿Salida de la nada? Obviamente. Pero…a la vez, indudablemente entrañable. Había algo en la irrefutable honestidad de aquella lista de razones que había inventado para justificar su atracción hacia él que…que hacía sentir a Taadashi como si estuviese a punto de enfermarse del estómago. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? No tenía idea –No lo sé. Nunca he pensado en él de esa forma.</p><p>– No te culpo. ¿Por qué demonios lo harías? – una vez más, la respuesta mordaz llegó con grácil agilidad. Hubiera sido gracioso, si no se hallara hundido hasta el cuello en estrés –Escucha, si realmente te importa lastimar sus patéticos sentimientos, recházalo pronto. De lo contrario aumentarás sus expectativas y le dolerá más. Además, no necesitamos dramas innecesarios en las prácticas del equipo o algo así.</p><p>– Kageyama no parece alguien que haga dramas…– opinó en voz baja.</p><p>–Tampoco parece alguien capaz de sentir emociones humanas, pero aquí estamos.</p><p>– Nunca lo hubiera imaginado– continuó, mientras hacía algo que rara vez ocurría; ignorar las palabras de Tsukki –pero es más maduro y agradable de lo que parece normalmente. Además, confesarse a alguien debe requerir mucha valentía ¿no crees? Me sentiría mal si descartara todos sus esfuerzos sin más…</p><p>Conocía a la persona que tenía en frente. Lo conocía desde que ambos eran niños. Había sido partícipe de un millón de pequeños momentos mundanos, importantes y trascendentales, había visto el abanico completo de reacciones que su limitada personalidad podía ofrecer. Por lo tanto, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba ese silencio. Su falta de respuesta expresaba una suspicacia tan grande que sería imposible de contener en una habitación tan pequeña.</p><p>–Recházalo <em>con tacto</em>, entonces. – dijo por fin, mordiendo las palabras.</p><p>–Sí…– su propia espalda también se halló reclinándose en el muro mientras se abrazaba las rodillas perezosamente, tal vez si intentaba comprimirse, volverse pequeño, reflexionar sobre este tipo de cuestiones tan extraordinariamente inmensas no sería tan difícil –Supongo que aún debo pensarlo.</p><p>Ante la falta de palabras por parte de su amigo, pudo sentir la pesada carga de un par de ojos posados sobre su persona, sintiéndose casi tan indagado, analizado y escudriñado como había ocurrido durante su almuerzo. A veces, debido a lo reservado y taciturno que podía llegar a ser, era sencillo olvidar que así como Yamaguchi conocía con creces cada mirada, gesto y estado de humor ajenos, lo mismo ocurría con Tsukishima, quien podía leer a su más antiguo amigo como un libro abierto y quien parecía estar notando algo…sospechoso.</p><p>– ¿Qué pasa ahora? – se quejó Tadashi, dejando escapar el agotamiento mental que la conversación le estaba provocando.</p><p>– Nada. – respondió el otro casi de inmediato, en un tono de voz extrañamente conciliador. Mientras el castaño parecía intentar esconderse en sus rodillas, prefirió aprovechar el tiempo para abrir su laptop y buscar la película de dinosaurios que deseaba ver desde la mañana. Sin embargo, no se privó de mascullar un nuevo comentario sarcástico –De repente me siento dentro de un episodio de The Twilight Zone, es todo.</p><p> </p><p>Los días que teóricamente serían utilizados para reflexionar sobre su decisión pasaron de forma tan fugaz que casi parecía que el Padre Tiempo intentaba burlarse de él, presionándolo a apresurarse sobre un asunto de suma importancia. Con mañanas frías y noches largas de por medio, con reuniones de estudio, palmas callosas por las prácticas y conversaciones animadas haciendo eco a través de los pasillos, con ojos cerúleos que brillaban de vez en cuando y pecas escondidas detrás de rubores sutiles con cada roce casual que ocurría accidentalmente, los días pasaron. Kageyama había confesado sus sentimientos hace ya una semana y era necesario reconocer que la naturalidad con la cual estaba llevando a cabo el no obtener una respuesta inmediata era tan sólo otro síntoma de su madurez. Tadashi no se sentía presionado por nadie más que por sí mismo. Por su propia necesidad de poner sus pensamientos en orden, en lugar del caótico espacio mental que padecía desde hace días. Su mente se sentía como una especie de panal de abeja, con pensamientos arremolinados zumbando y aturdiendo sus tímpanos con posibilidades que se contradecían entre sí. Una noche, cansado, se dejó caer con resignación en su cama, escuchando las risas ahogadas de sus padres desde el comedor. Ellos parecían poseer un tipo de afecto muy sencillo y directo. ¿Cómo lo hacían? ¿Cómo lo descubrieron?</p><p>Porque sí, le agradaba Kageyama. Eso era indiscutible. Su presencia imponente en la cancha era algo difícil de ignorar; allí se veía gigante, habilidoso, brillante, como si estuviera de pie precisamente en el sitio en el que había nacido para ocupar. Le agradaba cómo se veía cuando sonreía o cuando intentaba seguir sus bromas. Le agradaba cómo trabajaba tan duro aún para cuestiones en las que era naturalmente malo, como los estudios. Le agradaban sus grandes ojos azules que parecían mirar con recelo a mucha gente…pero no a él. Le agradaba su voz gruesa, en especial cuando podía escucharla pronunciando algo como esa estúpida lista de razones que, una semana después, seguía haciendo eco en su cabeza.</p><p>¿Le agradaría Kageyama de esa forma si él nunca se hubiese confesado? Si la mismísima idea de ver a su compañero de equipo en una luz romántica jamás hubiera sido traída a colación por nadie… ¿Hubiera sido capaz de notar todos esos detalles de cualquier forma? Le agradaba Kageyama. Pero… ¿era suficiente como para dar un paso tan radical y absoluto como para aceptar una confesión? ¿Y si intentaban salir y todo era demasiado raro? ¿Y si debía arrepentirse y romper el corazón de un sujeto tan particular? Ugh…estar atrapado en una colmena de abejas zumbando era agotador.</p><p>Entre el alboroto de probabilidades, ideas y catástrofes  enredadas dentro de su mente, se oyó algo que rompió con todos los sonidos. Algo que hizo callar el caos con una solemnidad inexorable. Algo tan simple como el tono de su celular, que le indicaba que tenía un nuevo mensaje. De alguna forma, sintió perfectamente cómo su alma caía en picada desde el pecho hasta los dedos de los pies al ver el nombre que se listaba en la pantalla; Kageyama Tobio.</p><p>[recibido: 22:15 p.m] Hola. Llegaste a tu casa sano y salvo?</p><p>Já. Usaba las mismas palabras que Tadashi había escrito hace semanas. Entrañable.</p><p>[enviado: 22:15 p.m] Sip! Acabo de cenar y estaba recostado. Tú qué tal?</p><p>[recibido: 22:17 p.m] También, estaba practicando flexiones de dedos pero me aburrí.</p><p>[enviado: 22:28 p.m] Nerd de volleyball!</p><p>[recibido: 22:29 p.m] Cruel. Quería escribirte para felicitarte por todo lo que has mejorado en tus remates, sabes?</p><p>[recibido: 22:29 p.m] Y así me pagas…</p><p>Diablos, otra vez podía sentir su piel arder incómodamente.</p><p>[enviado: 22:30 p.m] Aw, me partirás el corazón.</p><p>[enviado: 22:31 p.m] Sólo querías decirme eso?</p><p>A pesar de que estaba visiblemente confundido, a pesar de que había intentado descifrar sus propios sentimientos, bañados con hormonas adolescentes y conflictos de sexualidad, a pesar de que aún no sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo del todo…no había duda de que la forma en que su corazón martilleaba intensamente en la expectativa por una respuesta  tenía que ser una pista de sus verdaderos sentimientos.</p><p>[recibido: 22:35 p.m] Si?</p><p>[recibido: 22:35 p.m] Por qué? Tú querías decirme algo a mí?</p><p>Oh, astuto. Demasiado astuto para alguien que normalmente rasguña las piedras para alcanzar la mínima calificación aceptable. Tal vez el tiempo que había invertido con él lo había vuelto un poco más suspicaz.</p><p>[enviado: 22: 37 p.m] …tal vez.</p><p>[recibido: 22:37 p.m] Te escucho, Yamaguchi.</p><p>…sinceramente, <em>al </em>demonio. Sentarse en su habitación a pensar por siete días no había cambiado nada. Había intentado hacer las cosas a su manera, mostrándose incapaz de encontrar la salida de esa encrucijada emocional. Tal vez ahora debería emular la manera de su compañero y, simplemente, ser arriesgado y directo.</p><p>[enviado: 22:40 p.m] He estado pensando en tu oferta del otro día</p><p>[recibido: 22:40 p.m] En serio?</p><p>[enviado: 22:41 p.m] Creo que lo mejor sería decir no. Al menos por ahora.</p><p>[recibido: 22:45 p.m] Por ahora?</p><p>[enviado: 22:46 p.m] Sí. Es que, verás…tú sabes bastante de mí, porque eres ridículamente observador y detallista. Pero yo no sé mucho sobre ti</p><p>[recibido: 22:47 p.m] Entiendo.</p><p>[recibido: 22: 48 p.m] Qué quieres saber? Yo podría responderte lo que quieras.</p><p>Maldita sea. Malditamente <em>e n t r a ñ a b l e</em>.</p><p>[enviado:  22:50 p.m] Lo que estoy intentando decir</p><p>[enviado: 22: 50 p.m] Es que me gustaría intentar conocerte mejor</p><p>[recibido: 22: 55 p.m] En serio?</p><p>[recibido: 22:55 p.m] A mí también me gustaría.</p><p>[enviado: 22:57 p.m] Oye…me ayudaste a recordar que no estaría mal comprar un nuevo par de rodilleras</p><p>[enviado: 22:58 p.m] Las mías están algo desgastadas por tantas prácticas.</p><p>[enviado: 22:58 p.m] Quieres acompañarme?</p><p>[recibido: 22:59 p.m] Sí!</p><p>[recibido: 22:59 p.m] Claro. Sí.</p><p>[enviado: 23:01 p.m] Estás libre el próximo sábado?</p><p>[recibido: 23:02 p.m] Lo estaré. Te veo en el templo que está de camino al centro?</p><p>[enviado: 23: 03 p.m] Suena bien! Te veo allá, Kageyama (:</p><p>Sus latidos se sentían tan desbocados que no le sorprendería que en cualquier momento su corazón decidiera escapar por su garganta, su rostro se sentía imposiblemente ardiente, como si estuviera a punto de contraer una fiebre mortal. Se sentía incómodo, molesto, tenso…y, sin embargo, extrañamente satisfecho. Había tomado una decisión y…se sentía correcta.</p><p>…con esta adrenalina, el sábado definitivamente se tomaría una eternidad en llegar, ¿huh?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>La palabra del día es: entrañable<br/>Personalmente adoré escribir un capítulo del punto de vista de Yamaguchi. Siendo una persona que piensa de más y está lleno de ansiedad y mil pensamientos por minuto, es difícil que los párrafos no terminaran siendo demasiado largos. Pero me agrada, es parte del estilo jajaja<br/>¡El próximo y último capítulo tendrá su primera cita! Por fin.<br/>Muchísimas gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola de nuevo! Lamento mucho el tiempo que me llevó subir esto pero con el cierre del año, el trabajo me ha estado exigiendo mucho y no he tenido tiempo para sentarme a escribir.<br/>Pero aquí estamos de vuelta, con la cita YamaKage (o YamaYama, o...KageYama?)</p><p>ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL TOMO 44 EPISODIO 387 DE HAIKYUU.<br/>Si solo ves el anime y no quieres spoilearte, puedes presionar Ctrl + F en tu teclado y buscar "Tadashi se encontró a sí mismo robando un par de miradas de soslayo a su compañero de equipo" (desde aquí deberías dejar de leer)<br/>Y "Nuevamente, se miraron." (ya es seguro volver a leer)<br/>Si lo hacen van a perderse un trozo de diálogo pero me parece un precio razonable a pagar para no enterarse de nada que no quieran saber &lt;3</p><p>También hay mención en los diálogos al CD Drama de Navidad de Haikyuu. Es muy sencillo de encontrar en Youtube y extremadamente entretenido de escuchar. Sobre todo a los chicos cantando Jingle Bells.</p><p>Por último, para las partes más románticas me sirvió de mucho escuchar la canción "Funeral procession at the sea shore" de Ichiko Aoba. No tengo idea de qué dice la letra porque está en japonés, pero la música y la voz de la cantante se me hacen tan hermosas que resultó perfecta para escribir interacciones fluffy. Si quieren escucharla mientras leen, son bienvenidos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[enviado: 23:30 p.m] Adivina qué</p><p>[recibido: 23:35 p.m] Qué???</p><p>[enviado: 23:35 p.m] Yamaguchi me invitó a salir.</p><p>Presumir era algo malo. Cualquier persona con un mínimo grado de cortesía (y aún más en una sociedad tan habituada al respeto y a la gentileza como lo era la perteneciente a Japón) lo podría inferir. Sin embargo, <em>vamos</em>, resultaba imposible culpar al inexperto muchacho de dieciséis años por sentirse absolutamente deleitado luego de recibir una invitación tan importante. Había dejado su corazón al descubierto hace poco más de una semana, lo cual parecía tiempo suficiente para resignarse hacia la evidente negativa que la falta de respuesta anunciaba. La propuesta de Yamaguchi fue una total sorpresa, la cual agradeció que fuese orquestada mediante mensajes de texto, ya que no estaba seguro de ser capaz de mantener la compostura de la misma forma si hubiese ocurrido en persona.</p><p>Había sido extremadamente paciente. Y tenía derecho a regodearse. Por eso mismo había decidido escribirle a Hinata.</p><p>[recibido: 23:36 p.m] QUÉ?!!!! EN SERIO??</p><p>[recibido: 23:36 p.m] Incluso después de confesarte con una leche de fresa como un niñito de primaria????</p><p>[enviado: 23:37 p.m] CÁLLATE. Funcionó, o no?</p><p>[recibido: 23:38 p.m] Eso parece! Felicidades, Kageyama-kun!!! </p><p>[recibido: 22:38 p.m] Aunque deberías estar agradeciéndome!! Estarías perdido sin mis infalibles consejos en el amor!!!</p><p>[enviado: 22:39 p.m] Tus consejos apestaron. Lo hice todo yo solo.</p><p>Un comentario algo injusto hacia Hinata. Después de todo, sus aportes pudieron haber sido breves y completamente improvisados, pero a la vez tan sinceros y repletos de buenas intenciones que era imposible negar que no había tenido ninguna influencia en la forma en que Tobio había actuado durante su pequeña odisea con los asuntos románticos. Sus contribuciones respecto a la honestidad, su humildad al saberse inexperto para luego acudir a sus senpais y, sobre todo, su discreción sobre todo el asunto habían logrado que su imagen como persona subiera unos cuantos peldaños en la subjetividad de Kageyama. No sólo era un buen atleta (en proceso, todavía apestaba recibiendo) sino un buen <em>amigo</em>.</p><p>Eso pensaba, sin tapujos, desde lo más profundo de su ser. Y obviamente, jamás se lo iba a decir.</p><p>[recibido: 22:41 p.m] JÁ! EL REY TIRANO HA VUELTO!!!!</p><p>[enviado: 22:42 p.m] El rey tirano tiene una cita y tú no.</p><p>[recibido: 22:42 p.m] BAKAGEYAMA!!!!!</p><p>Esa noche se fue a dormir con una sonrisa tan enorme como torpe, estúpida e infantil. Estaba completamente perdido y aún faltaban una buena cantidad de días para el encuentro prometido.</p><p>Como cualquier fecha que era anticipada con ansias, el sábado se tomó su tiempo en llegar. Y entre medio de dicha dilación eterna, se presentaron un abanico de días diferentes y extremadamente particulares. El nerviosismo propio de la primera infatuación adolescente no demoró en aparecer, agravada profundamente por el hecho de <em>conocer</em> tanto los sentimientos ajenos como el hecho de que iban a estar completamente a solas, caminando hombro con hombro por las calles de Miyagi tarde o temprano. Como consecuencia, hubo días en los que apenas se hablaron; donde las tutorías se extendían entre silencios tensos e incómodos, bocados gigantes de almuerzos para mantener la boca llena y la mente ocupada en una asignatura que a ninguno le importaba. Donde las prácticas privadas estaban llenas de indicaciones vagas y órdenes a seguir más que un análisis constructivo de su desempeño atlético. Donde cada roce accidental contra la piel ajena producía una chispa de electricidad que les emocionaba y a la vez les repelía, permaneciendo a una distancia considerable a propósito, para no hacer todo aún más tenso. Donde las caminatas a casa eran largas y repletas de conversaciones banales y breves, donde no podían sostenerse la mirada o las palabras por más de unos cuantos minutos. Porque el reconocer que no sólo estás junto a la persona que te gusta, sino que tendrás una cita en unos días, tan sólo eleva las expectativas, la emoción, los nervios y, por supuesto, las hormonas. Provocando una especie de bomba emocional en ambos que debía mantenerse resguardada para no estallar con un millón de inseguridades.</p><p>Otros días, sin embargo, fueron más sencillos. Esos días parecían recordar que la amistad que habían formado durante las últimas semanas había demostrado ser lo suficientemente fuerte para funcionar como una sólida base. Sin importar qué ocurriera el sábado, seguirían siendo ellos. Y su relación, que había mutado maravillosamente de una simple cordialidad a una intimidad tal en donde podían bromear y charlar con comodidad, no tenía por qué cambiar. Kageyama apreciaba los días normales y odiaba los días incómodos.</p><p>Finalmente, existía un tercer tipo. Una categoría peculiar que aún no se había atrevido a nombrar. En esos días, la exaltación de la cita parecía haber sobrepasado el límite de la incomodidad para dejarlos nadando en euforia. En esos días sonreían más y las pecas de Yamaguchi desaparecían detrás de tenues rubores por cualquier comentario. En esos días los pequeños, valientes, sutiles coqueteos afloraban con cautela. El dorso de sus manos a veces se rozaban, descansando sobre el mismo cuaderno. Y ambos lo notaban. Y ninguno de los dos evitaba el contacto. En esos días Yamaguchi podría mostrarle una nueva canción que aseguraba haberle puesto la piel de gallina y Tobio le comentaba, jugada por jugada, partidos que había visto mil veces como inspiración para sus prácticas. En esos días la conversación afloraba como un torrente inagotable cuando volvían a casa juntos, compartían bocadillos calientes para aligerar el gélido aire nocturno, se miraban a los ojos y sonreían como imbéciles. Eran días buenos, por supuesto, pero le llenaban de tanto tumulto emocional que le hacían retornar agotado a su hogar, por momentos deseando que el próximo día fuese uno incómodo, para que su pobre corazón pudiese reposar.</p><p>Entre ese amplio espectro de sensaciones, en medio de esa tormenta hormonal, esa montaña rusa de extremos pasionales, el sábado llegó, por fin. Y Kageyama se despertó temprano, corrió aún más que de costumbre para que su cuerpo, rígido y entumecido por la inquietud pudiera relajarse. Se duchó, ingirió un copioso desayuno e intentó matar el tiempo hasta que llegase la hora acordada. Su madre le interceptó en la puerta, como solía hacer, con grandes y curiosos ojos azules, muchísimo más suaves y gentiles de los que su hijo portaba, pero que podían expresar la misma dureza e ímpetu cuando se molestaba. Luego de explicar brevemente que iba a salir a ver a un amigo, cerró la puerta detrás de él antes de que cualquier otra pregunta pudiera formularse y obligarlo a derretirse en la entrada de su hogar debido a la humillación. </p><p>El fresco aire invernal que le recibió fuera colaboró en que el tono rojizo que comenzaba a extenderse en la punta de sus orejas se desvaneciera lentamente. La temporada de fiestas había pasado hace poco, con un breve festejo en el gimnasio escolar y el recibimiento de un año nuevo en su hogar. Algunas coloridas decoraciones, luces parpadeantes y ambiente festivo aún continuaban colgando en residencias aleatorias o negocios perezosos que habían olvidado quitarlas. De cierta forma, le hacía sentirse detenido en el tiempo, como en esos especiales de caricaturas donde los protagonistas deseaban que siempre fuese Navidad y luego, al obtener su deseo, el vórtice temporal que no tenía nada más para ofrecerles que la misma celebración una y otra vez, arrancaba toda la magia de la ingenuidad infantil para convertirlo en algo repetitivo y vacío. </p><p>Ocultando las manos dentro de su abrigo azul oscuro, sus pasos avanzaron a través de aceras bañadas en fina escarcha y su respiración se manifestó a través de blanquecinas nubes de vapor. Al encontrarse solo, era considerablemente sencillo el no dejarse abrumar por la emoción. Estaba resultando ser un sentimiento similar a estar pisando la cancha, tus zapatos chirriando contra el piso de madera y un oponente formidable al otro lado de la red. La adrenalina que estaba corriendo a través de su torrente sanguíneo le recordaba a eso. Sin embargo, alguien tan entrenado como Kageyama sabía exactamente la forma en que debía respirar para mantenerse sereno, tanto en los partidos como en este tipo de situaciones tan particulares.</p><p>La entrada del templo en donde deberían encontrarse comenzó a manifestarse en el horizonte de su caminata. Un arco de un flamante color rojo cubierto por una fina capa blancuzca de nieve y una cantidad considerable de personas ingresando en silencio, con sonrisas cordiales o expresiones severas, acompañadas o solitarias, de todo tipo. Excepto por alguien. Alguien que no planeaba ingresar, sino que se mantenía cerca, observando a su alrededor de tanto en tanto con ojos indagadores, su torso envuelto en una gruesa chaqueta verde oscuro y sus piernas inquietas (que le obligaban a dar un par de pasos hacia delante para observar hacia esa dirección, antes de regresar hacia atrás) vestían un par de jeans. El cabello castaño lucía como siempre, inconfundible en medio de la multitud debido a los dos mechones rebeldes que se alzaban sin reparo. En cuanto el peso de la mirada ajena cayó sobre Yamaguchi, este se volteó para demostrar en su mirada un breve alivio, como si el finalmente hallarlo diera fin al tedioso proceso de estar parado en soledad en un sitio desconocido.</p><p>Para su sorpresa y placer, le dedicó una de <em>esas</em> sonrisas deslumbrantes. De esas donde enseña sin miramientos ambas hileras de dientes y sus ojos se entrecierran debido a la forma en que los pómulos se alzan con júbilo. Demonios, había esperado semanas para ser merecedor de una de esas sonrisas. </p><p>– Hey, Kageyama. – le saludó luego, acercándose con un lenguaje corporal algo extraño. Se veía tenso, pero no tanto como en los días incómodos que habían pasado en la escuela. Un saludable intermedio entre estar nervioso pero intentar, con todas tus fuerzas, sonar tan casual como te sea humanamente posible. </p><p>– Hey. – respondió simplemente y, por la forma en que su voz se quebró en un tono que parecía ser dos tercios más agudo que su voz natural, no fue difícil intuir que el colocador también se hallaba un tanto más inquieto que de costumbre.</p><p> Emprendieron la marcha en conjunto sin muchas más palabras destacables. Conversaron brevemente sobre el fresco clima y la expectativa por jugar en los nacionales dentro de algunos meses. La ciudad se expandía ante ambos en un sinfín de posibilidades que, probablemente, estaban a punto de desaprovechar. La tensión era palpable en el aire, ambos parecían verse aplastados debajo de la pesada entidad que aquella cita representaba. Un hecho más grande y extraordinario que ambos. Y Tobio intentó sacar provecho de esos extendidos momentos de silencio para <em>pensar</em>, intentar analizarlo tal y como hacía durante el horario escolar que compartían. Yamaguchi podía ser sarcástico e ingenioso cuando quería, podía hacer hablar a las piedras con su torrente infinito de temas de conversación y su buena predisposición para con las personalidades difíciles, podía incluso <em>coquetear</em> cuando se lo proponía...o al menos intentarlo. Ambos lo intentaban. No obstante, era un hecho innegable que, además de todo eso, era <em>tímido</em>. Poseía una personalidad más introvertida que Hinata, Tsukishima o la mayoría de las personas del club con las cuales acostumbraba tratar. Probablemente el encontrarse en una situación tan arriesgada y vulnerable junto a un sujeto que apenas estaba comenzando a ver con ojos románticos podría intensificar su timidez por momentos. Por lo tanto, quedaba en sus manos ser estratega, debía averiguar la táctica más óptima para que ambos salieran airosos de la situación.</p><p>Adaptarse a las necesidades de tu rematador, ¿verdad? Diferentes alturas, diferentes poder de golpe, diferentes ángulos. Era fundamental tener todo eso en cuenta a la hora de preparar su colocación. Y aquí era un caso similar, debía tener todos los factores posibles en consideración para hacer sentir cómodo a su...mierda, a su<em> cita</em>.</p><p>– Kageyama. –  le llamó, su voz haciendo notar que no era la primera vez que mencionaba su nombre. Aparentemente se había distraído tanto buscando una solución para salvar la atmósfera antes de que se hundiera bajo el peso de la incomodidad que había obviado por completo la forma en que sus pasos los dirigieron a una tienda por inercia – ¿Es aquí? –  inquirió, señalando vagamente a la vidriera con su dedo índice.</p><p>– Sí. Lo siento, sí. –  se apresuró a responder, reconociendo de inmediato el lugar. Era bastante amplio, extendiéndose por gran parte de la acera, con una vidriera que exhibía una hilera de maniquíes con distintos uniformes y accesorios deportivos, además de diversos balones y equipamiento descansando a sus pies. El joven de cabellos color azabache se adelantó, abriendo la puerta y logrando que el tintineo incesante y agudo de una campanilla anunciara su llegada. No le sorprendió, estaba acostumbrado. No era la primera vez que visitaba el lugar ni mucho menos. Pudo sentir la presencia de Yamaguchi siguiéndole de cerca, por lo que comenzó a moverse hacia la sección donde se hallaban las rodilleras.</p><p>– Así que esta es tu tienda deportiva favorita. – comentó con genuino interés, observando alrededor y devorando el espacio con sus ojos café</p><p>– Sí, traen productos de muy buena calidad aquí. – explicó, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante para examinar el precio de unas zapatillas muy similares a las que ya tenía. – Te costará un poco más caro pero te durará mucho tiempo y protegerá tu cuerpo, esa garantía de utilidad hace que vale la pena gastar. – razonó de inmediato, con la mirada perdida en la vasta selección de productos, asemejándose a un niño en una dulcería. Tadashi parpadeó por un instante, intentando asimilar la información.</p><p>–Yo, supongo…– replicó luego, imitando los movimientos ajenos al inclinar el cuello hacia delante para observar aquello que tenía tan embelesado a su acompañante y regalarle una sonrisa cálida– Entonces, ¿qué rodilleras me recomendarías?</p><p>Esa simple pregunta fue suficiente para que su interlocutor se volteara, luciendo un tanto sorprendido y extrañado. Buscó a su alrededor el mostrador donde los vendedores descansaban detrás y lo señaló con un rápido movimiento de su pulgar.</p><p>– ¿No vas a preguntarle a alguien de la tienda? </p><p>– ¿Por qué? Ya vine con un experto. – razonó el otro, antes de propinarle un amistoso codazo en su costado – Vamos, cuéntamelo todo.</p><p>– Bueno, en ese caso…– tuvo que suplicarle a su estúpido cuerpo que no se sonrojara ante el contacto. Acto seguido, los dedos largos del colocador envolvieron un par de mullidas rodilleras negras, presentaban un símbolo blanco bordado y le colgaba una etiqueta de precio – ...las rodilleras Mizuno, sin duda. No sólo son buenas para la fricción sino también para el aislamiento térmico. – comenzó, conociendo las ventajas del producto casi de memoria–  Además, las almohadillas tridimensionales que absorben los golpes hacen que se ajusten fácilmente y… ¿qué? – inquirió de repente, alzando una ceja con una molestia que pronto fue eclipsada por la oleada de risa que le provocó ver su expresión. Yamaguchi había permanecido callado mucho tiempo, tan sólo mirándolo, por eso fue que su pequeño monólogo debía ser detenido. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para ver al castaño frunciendo los labios con fuerza con el más que evidente fin de disimular una risotada.</p><p>– Nada. – musitó, llevándose un puño cerrado contra los labios, intentando recobrar la compostura. </p><p>– ¿Estás pensando que soy un nerd de volleyball?</p><p>– Básicamente, sí. –  admitió, su voz temblando por la risa. No obstante, avanzó un paso para quitar las benditas rodilleras de la mano ajena –Pero sin duda las llevaré, me convenciste. –aseguró con una firme convicción en la voz, mientras le dirigía a Kageyama una mirada que se debatía entre divertida, desafiante e, indudablemente, afectuosa. Por un lado, estaba agradecido por haber logrado hacer desaparecer aquella tensión que estaba evitando su natural comunicación habitual. Pero, por el otro, sin dudas no estaba preparado para recibir ese tipo de miradas, esas que provocaban que su ritmo cardíaco se detuviera por un mini segundo y que su estómago recibiera un puñetazo extrañamente cariñoso. Gracias a cualquier deidad divina que estuviera velando por la seguridad de su corazón, Tadashi se retiró hacia el mostrador para finalizar su compra y le otorgó unos segundos de paz mental para curiosear por la tienda a su antojo. Una vez que volvieron a encontrarse, caminando juntos hacia la salida, el castaño pareció recordar algo – Por cierto, he escuchado ese discurso antes… ¿no son estas rodilleras las mismas que le diste a Tanaka-san en Navidad? – cuestionó, alzando la bolsa que contenía dicho producto para enfatizar su pregunta.</p><p>– Fue un Santa Secreto al azar…pero sí. –  masculló, entre dientes, recordando el comentario mordaz de Tsukishima y la emoción de Hinata por saber dónde las había comprado. Fue una Navidad bastante caótica, de hecho– Tú recibiste un libro de Azumane-san, ¿no es así?</p><p>– Sí, es verdad…aún no lo he leído, para ser franco. En su momento parecía algo…</p><p>– ¿Aburrido?–  su comentario logró arrancar una risotada del pecho ajeno y Kageyama infló el pecho con orgullo. Para esta altura en su amistad, ya estaba comenzando a analizar el tipo de humor al que reaccionaba, las bromas ligeramente malintencionadas sin llegar a ser agresivas le provocaban bastante gracia. Lo cual no era de sorprender, considerando quién era su mejor amigo.</p><p>– Iba a decir abrumador, pero supongo que también podríamos usar eso. –agregó, para suavizar las palabras del colocador – Aunque a Azumane-san parecía gustarle mucho. </p><p>El joven atleta dejó escapar una breve risa y un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta, sobre todo al recordar cómo Daichi-san se vio obligado a intervenir para que la apasionada lectura que el jugador estrella estaba efectuando se detuviese. El aire fresco jugueteaba con las hebras de cabello negro, soplando suave sobre sus rostros congelados, las puntas de las narices de ambos comenzando a enrojecer como respuesta inmediata a ese estímulo. Las personas pasaban a su alrededor, perdidos en sus propias conversaciones animadas. Sus viajes a aquél vecindario comercial eran frecuentes, debido a su afición por los deportes y los cuidados que dedicaba a su cuerpo, siendo este su futura herramienta de trabajo. Había visto esas calles, esas fachadas de comercios, ese mismo cielo bajo ese mismo ángulo un millón de veces.</p><p>No obstante, esta vez era diferente. Esta vez, caminando junto a Yamaguchi, observando de soslayo cómo veía la bolsa que resguardaba su compra con interés y el fantasma de una sonrisa sobre labios finos. Allí mismo, bajo el frío invernal y en su compañía, la ciudad se sentía<em> viva</em>. </p><p>– ¿Quieres ir por algo de comer? – propuso, sintiéndose motivado de repente y recibiendo casi de inmediato una mirada radiante como respuesta. </p><p>– ¡Claro! Buena idea. ¿Qué tienes en mente?</p><p>– Podríamos ir a un sitio de comida rápida y pedir papas fritas para llevar. –difícilmente algo así podría ser su primera opción. Acostumbrado a cuidar de su organismo con alimentos ricos en proteínas y batidos para reponer energía, Kageyama no era de las personas más adeptas a los restaurantes de comida chatarra. Sin embargo, aquella era obviamente una ocasión especial. Y su promesa de adaptarse a las necesidades de su cita aún prevalecía con vehemente lealtad. Apenas y la propuesta escapó de su boca, las facciones ajenas parecieron contorsionarse de una expresión confortable y relajada a un semblante perplejo, tanto así que detuvo sus pasos por completo, lo cual tomó por sorpresa al colocador. Imitando los movimientos de su interlocutor y deteniéndose torpemente antes de ser capaz de efectuar un nuevo paso, Tobio le examinó con extrañeza.</p><p>– Espera. <em>No hay forma </em>de que puedas saber que las papas fritas son mi comida favorita.</p><p>No, de hecho no lo sabía. Tan sólo había observado lo mucho que parecía disfrutar de ese bocadillo en particular durante las horas escolares que compartían. Aunque había algo en su voz tan desconcertada que le hizo sentir vergüenza. Su labio inferior se movió ligeramente hacia delante en un gesto inconsciente que solía hacer cuando se encontraba incómodo, evitando la mirada del otro a toda costa.</p><p>– Pareces muy feliz cuando te toca comerlas en el almuerzo. – expresó simplemente, agregando un encogimiento de sus tensos hombros, realizando esfuerzos sobrehumanos para sonar casual.</p><p>– ¡Ridículamente observador!– le espetó de repente, señalándolo con un índice acusador. De acuerdo, si Tobio había intentado con todas sus fuerzas no sonrojarse hasta el momento, el calor invasivo que se extendía por su nuca le indicaba que estaba perdiendo la contienda.</p><p>– ¿Es algo malo?</p><p>–… Supongo que no. – apeló Yamaguchi con renovada suavidad. Su brazo que había denunciado el peculiar comportamiento ajeno unos segundos atrás cayó inútilmente contra su costado. Normalmente, era divertido gastarse bromas entre sí y fastidiarse despreocupadamente. Pero era innegable que el hecho de que Kageyama prestara tanta atención a sus gustos y gestos era...algo a lo que todavía no se había acostumbrado.– Nada que involucre papas fritas puede ser malo.– agregó luego, en un tono mucho más ligero y amigable, asegurándole silenciosamente que todo estaba bien. La dirección de sus pasos sobre el suelo escarchado viró hacia el restaurante más cercano, a donde ambos parecían conocer el camino certeramente. Tadashi se encontró a sí mismo robando un par de miradas de soslayo a su compañero de equipo, sintiendo la repentina necesidad de ofrecer reciprocidad. Sólo porque el taciturno muchacho de cabellos negros fuese mucho mejor en apreciar detalles pequeños, no significaba que él no sintiese curiosidad hacia su persona. Porque lo hacía, él mismo había programado la salida para conocerlo más a fondo. Tenía una especie de lienzo en blanco en frente, que nadie más que sí mismo podría pintar de colores deslumbrantes. Luego de un instante de vacilación, decidió comenzar con una pregunta segura – Oye, Kageyama, dime... ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el volleyball? ¿Desde cuándo juegas?</p><p>El interrogante pareció descolocarlo por una fracción de segundo, como si no fuese algo que le preguntasen muy a menudo. Un talento tan desbordante sin duda parecía sugerir una especie de habilidad innata y un interés atemporal por el deporte. Algo tan inmenso y extraordinario que normalmente no se cuestionaba. </p><p>Su habitual expresión de concentración mientras sopesaba su respuesta no demoró en hacerse presente, con un ceño profundamente fruncido y las manos frías enterradas dentro de sus bolsillos.</p><p>– Desde que puedo recordar, la verdad. –admitió eventualmente, su mente parecía haber viajado lejos de su conversación, a una época imposible de vislumbrar para Yamaguchi – Mi abuelo era entrenador, nos enseñó a mi hermana y a mí todo lo que sabía. </p><p>– Eso suena genial, ¿lo acompañabas a los partidos?– los ojos castaños brillaban con un destello de entusiasmo genuino. <em>Por supuesto</em> que Kageyama practicaba desde niño, no podía ser de otra forma. Por supuesto, había sido introducido al mundo del volleyball a través de su familia a una edad temprana, por eso sus músculos estaban más que acostumbrados a las posiciones básicas y su mente relacionaba el deporte con una tibia sensación de hogar.</p><p>– Sí, siempre nos llevaba a los gimnasios. A veces no podía tocar mucho el balón porque había práctica, pero sólo estar ahí era divertido. – explicó, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña y ladeada que logró que una repentina ráfaga de calor se instalara en el pecho de Yamaguchi, contrastando por completo con la atmósfera invernal que les rodeaba. Su voz apelaba a una lejana nostalgia palpable en cada palabra. </p><p>– ¿Ya te gustaba tanto desde ese entonces, eh?– preguntó, incapaz de resistirse a la sonrisa ancha que prácticamente le devoró el rostro –Eso explica mucho sobre ti. Y la forma en que juegas.</p><p>– ¿De qué hablas?– preguntó con una escudriñante mirada. </p><p>– Ya sabes...he practicado volleyball desde que estaba en la primaria, pero tu nivel es incomparable. –  comenzó, gesticulando con las manos para acompañar sus palabras – Aunque te especializas en colocar el balón, puedes cubrir el resto de las posiciones. Te mueves con una especie de…exactitud muy profesional. Es difícil de explicar.– continuó, realizando su usual gesto nervioso de cubrirse la nuca con una mano libre, despeinándose accidentalmente –No haces un solo movimiento de más y tu precisión casi da miedo…todo eso cobra mucho sentido si un entrenador profesional te ha estado enseñado desde niño. Injusta desventaja para nosotros los mortales.– agregó una broma al final de su improvisado monólogo para intentar provocar una reacción en el otro, sin embargo, a la hora de voltearse hacia su dirección, la expresión triunfante y engreída que portaba fue suficiente para dejarlo mudo de la sorpresa. Obviamente, se apresuró a reponerse para propinarle un suave empujón en el hombro – Ya borra esa sonrisa, Kageyama.</p><p>– Tú también me observas. – la presuntuosidad en su voz era prácticamente tangible. Los anchos hombros altos de orgullo.</p><p>– ¡Ya basta!</p><p>– Es contraproducente analizarme sólo a mí, ¿sabes? Deberías concentrarte en la estrategia del rival en cada partido.</p><p>– ¡Lo hago!– insistió, prácticamente gruñendo su respuesta. La piel de su rostro se sentía tan hirviente que hubiese resultado insoportable si no estuviesen al aire libre– Sólo tienes una presencia…difícil de pasar por alto. – admitió, entre dientes.</p><p>– Tuve buenos maestros. – concedió, en una falsa humildad exagerada a propósito para fines cómicos. </p><p>– ¿No te enseñaron de niño que a nadie le cae bien un presumido?– cuestionó con sarcasmo, a lo que ambos dejaron escapar unas cuantas risas, disolviendo por completo cualquier tensión reminiscente que pudiese haber quedado flotando en el ambiente. Tadashi acababa de balbucear una alabanza extensa a su forma de jugar y, de alguna forma, había salido ileso sin lucir como un idiota. La expresión satisfecha de Kageyama era suficiente para no sentirse (<em>tan</em>) arrepentido de su vómito verbal – Entonces…tienes una hermana. – reflotó, de la nada, buscando desesperadamente cambiar de tema – ¿Ella también juega? </p><p>Demostrándose apático por la dirección en que la conversación viró de rumbo, simplemente negó con la cabeza.</p><p>– Lo abandonó cuando comenzó la secundaria. Es estilista ahora. </p><p>– Huh, ya veo. ¿Es mucho mayor que tú?</p><p>– Algo. – admitió con un nuevo encogimiento de hombros– ¿Qué importa eso?</p><p>– Hey, creí que el propósito de todo esto era conocernos mejor. – le recordó con un tono bromista pero reclamante – Además, ese tipo de cosas me resultan interesantes, siendo hijo único.</p><p>– Suertudo.</p><p>Yamaguchi dejó escapar una breve risita nasal. Era un comentario típico, clásico, que había oído en boca de prácticamente todas las personas con quienes había compartido ese detalle de su infancia.</p><p>– Supongo…puede ser algo solitario cuando creces, ¿sabes?– los ojos café se clavaron en aquellos circunspectos y cerúleos. ¿Cómo podía ser que hablar con él por momentos pareciera tan difícil como emprenderse a la búsqueda del Santo Grial y, en momentos como este, la conversación surgía de forma tan natural como respirar? ¿Cómo podían coexistir dos acciones tan opuestas? ¿Cómo podía una misma persona provocarle reacciones tan diferentes?– Excepto por reuniones familiares donde podía pasar tiempo con mis primos a veces.</p><p>– No lo había pensado. – parecía ser que la perspectiva de alguien que no había pasado toda su infancia acompañado por otra persona, ni siquiera había cruzado su mente. Otra persona que, por momentos podía resultar entrometida y molesta pero que, indudablemente representaba una compañía en su día a día, en su hogar constantemente lleno de ruido. ¿La casa de Yamaguchi sería silenciosa? –Pero no te sientes solo ahora, ¿verdad?</p><p>Nuevamente, se miraron. La torpeza e inexperiencia propia de la adolescencia estaba provocando una conversación repleta de pausas para mirarse, para analizar los ojos ajenos para encontrar reacciones sobre las cuales construir sus expectativas. Se miraron con calidez y el agarre que tenía en la estúpida bolsa que contenía las estúpidas rodilleras que había comprado para impresionar a Kageyama en su estúpida cita sólo se intensificó. Inhaló una respiración profunda sin notarlo, con ojos color café intentando enmascarar lo embelesado que se hallaba junto a aquella compañía.<br/>Resultaba curioso, e incluso un tanto irónico, cómo le había aterrado la idea de rechazar al solemne colocador y lastimar sus sentimientos. En los múltiples momentos en que había taladrado su propia mente con los mismos pensamientos circulares y recurrentes, había llegado a la conclusión de que la incomodidad, el ardor en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en negarse a su confesión, se debía a inseguridades propias ligadas con complacer a los demás para ser querido. Siempre había sido así, después de todo. Siempre había deseado aprobación externa para sentirse validado, después de una infancia en donde recibía frecuentes burlas por su apariencia. </p><p>Pero allí...en medio de la ciudad, caminando a su lado y no sólo observando la devoción en los ojos ajenos sino comenzándola a reconocer como propia, comprendió algo. Le gustaba Kageyama. <em>Realmente</em> le gustaba Kageyama. Y ese vacío en el estómago que sentía con cada frase significativa, con cada mirada cargada de chispas centelleantes de afecto encubierto, con cada roce accidental de piel, no era incomodidad o temor...era una atracción tan gradual, que se construyó tan lenta y progresivamente que escapó a su radar. Para cuando finalmente atinó a reconocer cuánto le atraía su compañero de equipo, ya era tarde; ya estaba metido en una cita que, técnicamente, no tenía fines románticos pero...<em>vamos</em>, claro que los tenía.</p><p>Todo este tiempo los había tenido. ¿No es así?</p><p>– No. Ahora no. – aseguró, detestando pero a la vez sintiéndose orgulloso de la forma en que su voz se quebró ligeramente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Los granos de sal provenientes de las papas fritas que sostenía entre dedos largos resultaban ser un sabor curioso para él, desacostumbrado por completo a ese tipo de alimentos. Estaban tibias, contrarrestando con el aire helado que les acompañaba mientras caminaban, con las manos ocupadas de dos paquetes de brillantes colores rojo y amarillo. La idea inicial era detenerse a comer en el sitio de comida rápida, pero ambos coincidieron rápidamente en que la cantidad de personas reunidas en el estrecho establecimiento, la posibilidad de no conseguir ninguna mesa y verse obligados a comer de pie entre conversaciones ruidosas y niños estruendosos llorando por no haber conseguido su juguete favorito había arruinado el plan. Forzados a adaptarse, determinaron en que la mejor opción probablemente sería continuar la marcha hasta un parque y descansar allí. </p><p>– ¿Juegas desde la primaria, entonces? ¿Siempre te gustó el volleyball?– preguntó distraídamente, mientras lamía la sal extra del dorso de uno de sus dedos. Se tomó la libertad de iniciar la conversación esta vez, considerando que Tadashi solía ser aquél que buscaba constantemente un tema para evitar que sus ánimos decaigan. </p><p>El castaño le observó de reojo, con la mitad de una papa a punto de ser consumida entre sus dientes. Se apresuró a tragar antes de soltar una suave risa nasal y negar con la cabeza. </p><p>– No realmente. Sólo quería practicar algún deporte.– explicó, tomando otro bocado mientras hablaba –Los demás niños a menudo hablaban sobre cómo era muy escuálido y débil, que debería “entrenar mi cuerpo” y esas cosas. Los demás equipos me asustaban, había sujetos muy grandes. Volleyball parecía seguro. –todavía podía recordar el aroma de aquel pequeño gimnasio, con pisos de madera donde resbalaba fácilmente, con un entrenador ya entrado en años y compañeros mucho más altos que él. Era un recuerdo bañado por la añoranza infantil, y tal vez por ello se sentía agradable –Allí conocí a Tsukki, por cierto, y hemos permanecido juntos desde entonces.</p><p>– Los otros niños solían decir que era anticuado. – soltó de repente, casi como si deseara interrumpirlo. A pesar de que tan sólo habían comenzado a entablar una relación más cercana hace unas cuantas semanas, Tobio había sido capaz de captar un patrón de comportamiento que se repetía de tanto en tanto; bromas o anécdotas a expensas de sí mismo.<br/>No parecían ser chistes despreocupados y relajados, donde aceptaba sus propios defectos y los adaptaba como parte de su humor. No, se sentía más...tenso. Como si los chistes fuesen una especie de máscara para ocultar algo más. Todo el mundo tenía inseguridades, él mismo seguía volviendo, de tanto en tanto, a ese partido en Kitagawa Daiichi tan sólo para prometerse a sí mismo que jamás volverá a ser tan egoísta. Sin embargo, Yamaguchi no parecía ser tan directo y frontal con sus problemas, luciendo más como alguien que da muchas vueltas sobre un mismo asunto hasta sacarlos de proporción. Es por ello que consideró que, tal vez, un ejemplo de sus propias debilidades le fuese útil. </p><p>– ¿Huh?–</p><p>…aunque,  era posible que los ejemplos de Kageyama todavía fuesen un tanto confusos para el pobre muchacho que se dispuso a mirarlo con la cabeza ladeada, evidentemente esperando más contexto.</p><p>– Me gustaba jugar fuera, no miraba mucha tv ni usaba juegos electrónicos. Los niños dicen estupideces todo el tiempo. Tu cuerpo está bien. – expresó con contundencia en la voz, intentando zanjar el asunto e, implícitamente, establecer un punto muy claro: <em>Tú estás bien. Todo lo que eres está bien. Deja de medirte bajo los estándares de otras personas.</em></p><p>Y él pareció entenderlo. Pareció leer a la perfección el críptico mensaje debajo de ese ceño fruncido y esa expresión disgustada. Y sonrió; apenas, suave, dirigiendo su mirada hacia adelante porque, en ese momento, donde los sentimientos afloraban con ridícula facilidad, prefería no atreverse a mirarle.</p><p>– Lo que tú digas, Kageyama.– concedió con gentileza.</p><p>– Lo realmente fascinante de esa historia– continuó el otro, alzando un dedo en énfasis –, es que hayas soportado a ese larguirucho tantos años.– bromeó, acompañado de un semblante completamente serio que tomó por sorpresa a su acompañante, quien dejó escapar una risotada que le hizo inclinarse hacia delante por inercia.</p><p>– Es una buena compañía, créelo o no. – aseguró, aunque Tobio no estaba dispuesto a comprobar esa teoría.</p><p>Dejando atrás calles atestadas de personas y negocios abiertos esperando llamar la atención de su próxima clientela, se alejaron hacia sitios más apartados y silenciosos. Sus pasos les condujeron hasta un parque verde, los altos y cuidados arbustos cubiertos de una fina capa blanca, los pájaros trinando sobre sus cabezas a pesar del frío, los pocos transeúntes presentes dispersados a lo lejos en asientos apartados. La atmósfera se sentía acogedora y calma, los tímidos rayos de sol que se filtraban entre densas nubes proporcionaban una suave caricia tibia para sus rostros congelados y narices rojas. Su bocadillo ya había sido consumido hace ya unas cuantas calles atrás, por lo que proceder a desechar el envoltorio de cartón y limpiarse los aceitosos dedos con un par de servilletas que habían tomado del establecimiento era el próximo paso lógico a seguir.</p><p>– ¿Quieres sentarte por aquí?– inquirió el colocador, señalando una banca libre que probablemente estaría fría, pero era un pesar que podría soportar para permanecer un tiempo más junto a su cita, para extender ese encuentro todo lo que pudiera. Recibiendo un tenue “<em>Claro</em>” como respuesta, se dispusieron a compartir un lugar en su nuevo asiento mientras el paisaje frente a ellos les proporcionaba excusas para no hablar. Estaban cerca de una fuente seca, con la regordeta imagen de un ángel que, en sus épocas de gloria, debía expulsar corrientes de agua desde una vasija que sostenía entre gruesos dedos. Los bucles de mármol estaban cubiertos por escarcha y algunas aves valientes habían superado el crudo clima para unirse al ángel y soltar leves cánticos para entretenerlo. Era extraño. </p><p>Era extraño cómo un ambiente tan cómodo y casual de repente había vuelto a tensarse al punto en que sus miradas se esquivaban de nuevo. La timidez era un problema, el no conocerse en suficiente profundidad como para poder charlar naturalmente de cualquier cosa también lo era. Y Tobio se había prometido a sí mismo adaptarse, analizar a su cita y adelantarse a sus necesidades, amoldarse a él. Se había colocado encima de los hombros la responsabilidad de obtener un día óptimo y memorable, y el sentir que estaba fallando lograba que sus nervios se crisparan; su mandíbula rígida y tiesos puños cerrados sobre su regazo. Tenía que decir algo, tenía que salvar la situación, tendría que apresurarse, o de lo contrario...</p><p>–Lo siento. – dejó escapar Yamaguchi, dedicándole una embarazosa mirada antes de regresar sus ojos a la fuente. Al parecer era más sencillo mirar hacia allá cuando era hora de sincerarse– A veces es difícil saber de qué hablar contigo. Y ya agotamos el tema de los deportes…</p><p><em>Ah</em>. Es cierto, no estaba solo. Aquél desenfrenado torrente de pensamientos que le apremiaban a salvar una situación que no estaba en crisis había logrado que olvidara lo importante. Como si se tratase de un partido donde todos los remates estaban siendo bloqueados, sintió la egoísta necesidad de solucionarlo por su cuenta. Pero Yamaguchi debía tener un interés en esto, ¿verdad? De otra forma, ¿por qué estaría aquí? ¿Por qué habría accedido a caminar por horas a su lado, a sentarse a su lado en una banca estrecha y helada? ¿Por qué habría aceptado pasar tanto tiempo juntos si no compartiera el mismo interés en llevar a flote esa cita? </p><p>No estaba solo en la cancha y no estaba solo allí. Tan sólo debía confiar en sus habilidades, recordar lo que sabía.</p><p>– Escuchas música, ¿no?– soltó atropelladamente, para sorpresa del otro.</p><p>–… ¿sí?</p><p>– Quiero decir…me has enseñado canciones que no conocía. – intentó explayarse en la explicación, relajando los puños rígidos y reclinándose sobre el respaldo del asiento –Y hay ocasiones en que llego algo tarde al almuerzo y estás usando audífonos. Así que… ¿Quieres mostrarme una canción o algo?</p><p>– ¿Aquí?– cuestionó el castaño, barriendo con la mirada el espacio a su alrededor de forma rápida. Probablemente considerando que un parque público no presentaba la misma comodidad que escuchar música en sus horas libres de escuela. Sin embargo, pronto pareció reconsiderar la idea –Um…claro. Déjame buscar algo…–murmuró, antes de retirar un par de audífonos negros del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Con uno de los dos extremos entre sus dedos, estiró el brazo como ofrecimiento a su acompañante – Ten, toma.</p><p>– ¿Compartiremos audífonos?– <em>¿no era eso algo que las parejas hacían?</em> </p><p>Como respuesta, Yamaguchi se encogió de hombros, repentinamente cohibido.</p><p>– Sí, no es tan raro como parece. A veces Tsukki olvida sus audífonos y compartimos estos, realmente no es la gran co…</p><p>– ¿Haces esto con Tsukishima? ¡Dámelo!– vociferó de repente, ya que se negaba a ser menos que ese gigantesco fanfarrón. Si ese cretino podía compartir momentos así con Yamaguchi, él definitivamente no iba a perder. Tomando con cierta rudeza el dispositivo de la mano ajena, lo acomodó en su oreja a espera de la canción que eventualmente llegaría. Los primeros golpeteos rítmicos contra un platillo se anunciaron en sólo una de sus oídos, funcionando como un preámbulo para la melodía principal, la cual comenzaba con un agudo piano y violines acompañándolo. Inmediatamente le resultó familiar, sin duda era una canción popular en ese momento, estaba seguro de haberla oído en la radio tanto en su hogar como una que otra vez en la tienda del entrenador Ukai. </p><p>Dos hombres cantaban, por momentos tomando turnos, por momentos al unísono, acerca de una persona que les había abandonado, dejándolos tan sólo con la mitad de su alma. Entre cuerdas rasgadas con delicadeza y teclas presionadas con ternura, le suplicaban a este amor perdido que regresara a su lado, para volver a sentirse completos. Mencionaban el silencio que su ausencia había provocado, y no pudo evitar echarle una mirada de reojo a su compañía, quien parecía tan compenetrado con la letra como él mismo se encontraba. En ocasiones había silencio entre ellos, a veces más reconfortante y a veces más tortuoso e incómodo. Kageyama agradeció que, al menos, pudiesen compartir esos torpes silencios juntos en lugar de hallarse desamparado, deseando que le regresaran una parte de sí mismo que había perdido. La canción era, sin dudas, romántica y melancólica. Y era difícil el no preguntarse si aquella habría sido una decisión deliberada o si simplemente había escogido el primer título que apareció en la pantalla de su celular.</p><p>–Ya la conocía, me gusta. – admitió Tobio, intentando no estropear el ambiente pero, a la vez, ser escuchado. Un par de ojos color café le observaron con cierto brillo que no pudo distinguir del todo. Antes de regalarle una sonrisa crispada, nerviosa.</p><p>– Sí, ¿verdad? Es una banda bastante popular, así que…– la música sonando directamente en sus oídos creaba una especie de plano etéreo alrededor de los jóvenes. Un espacio seguro donde el mundo a su alrededor parecía haber desaparecido, derritiéndose hasta convertirse en una mancha borrosa de colores que enmarcaba lo único que realmente importaba; la persona que tenían en frente. Se miraron, como habían hecho una infinidad de veces desde que esa dichosa cita comenzó. Se miraron con intensidad, con dulzura, con un profundo anhelo incapaz de ser contenido un segundo más. En medio de esa neblina confusa en donde ambos habitaban, con una voz cantando en sus cabezas sobre lo apático, gris y aburrido que resultaba el mundo sin aquella otra mitad a tu lado. Ahogados debajo de este plano onírico, sus manos abiertas sobre la fría madera de la banca se rozaron. Primero la punta de sus dedos, luego el dorso de ambas manos...–…no es raro que…te gusten…– girando lentamente las muñecas, realizando cada movimiento con sumo cuidado, sus palmas esperaban tocarse y sus dedos entrelazarse…</p><p>...cuando la música se detuvo.</p><p>Se detuvo. Con una brusquedad tan repentina que simplemente dejó a ambos tontos adolescentes guiados de las narices por sus hormonas, ligeramente boquiabiertos. La magia se había esfumado, el estúpido mundo teñido de blanco invernal había regresado, y la atmósfera encandilante que habían hallado en el otro, aunque no desaparecida del todo, sí había resultado significantemente mermada. Con mejillas rojas y un irritado chasquido de su lengua, Yamaguchi movió aquella mano que estaba <em>oh-tan-cerca</em> de volverse una con la del colocador, para llevarla con molestia hacia su dispositivo, con el fin de comprobar exactamente qué había ocurrido.</p><p>– ¡Lo siento! Perdona… Ugh, es una estúpida notificación de un emulador que descargué. – explicó, moviendo su dedo índice para intentar deslizarla lejos de su vista.</p><p>– ¿Qué es un emulador?– preguntó, ladeando la cabeza y sintiendo una de sus manos particularmente fría.</p><p>– Es una especie de programa que cumple la función de una consola de videojuegos. –replicó con sencillez, llegando a la conclusión de que no podría deshacerse de la molesta notificación a menos que entrase al programa en sí –Quería jugar al Pokémon Rojo Fuego, así que…</p><p>– ¿Te gusta Pokémon? – fue tan inesperado que el castaño bien podría haber sufrido una lesión en el cuello por lo rápido que se volteó. La voz de Kageyama estaba tan llena de esperanza que resultaba <em>enternecedor</em>. Los normalmente fieros y serios ojos azules se hallaban abiertos con incredulidad mientras esperaba una respuesta. Santo cielo, habían encontrado un gusto en común que no fuese volleyball.<br/><em>¡Un gusto en común que no fuese volleyball!</em></p><p>¿Existirían más? ¿Cuántos? ¿Cuántas cosas podrían tener en común y cuántas infinitas conversaciones podrían tener al respeto? ¿Cuántos intereses nuevos aguardaban a que los descubran juntos? La expectativa y la emoción resultaba notoria en el lenguaje corporal de ambos.</p><p>– S-sí. Siempre me gustó. – aseguró, con voz suave, fluida y tranquila. En esto sí podía sentirse absolutamente confiado – ¿A ti también?</p><p>– ¡Solía ver el anime de niño!</p><p>– Pero dijiste que no veías la tele. – no pudo evitar la forma en que su voz vibró por la risa contenida al ver a Kageyama tan genuinamente emocionado.</p><p>– No lo hacía casi nunca. Pero es Pokémon, era algo gigante, todo el mundo hablaba de eso. – aseguró, frunciendo el ceño con solemnidad. Era imposible ignorar la influencia de los monstruos de bolsillo, aunque fuese solo en la forma de uno o dos ocasionales episodios de la caricatura que había visto mientras desayunaba.</p><p>– ¡Lo sé! ¿Tenías cartas?</p><p>– Algunas. En realidad las compartía con mi hermana.</p><p>– Ya veo. ¿Tenías algún favorito?</p><p>Le llevó un momento poder responder, era evidente que no había pensado en la franquicia del ratón eléctrico amarillo hace muchos años y que sus preferencias infantiles estaban arrumbadas en algún sitio abandonado de su memoria.</p><p>– Me gustaban los de lucha, se veían fuertes. – musitó finalmente, rascándose la barbilla con dos dedos distraídamente, mostrándose concentrado –Y los fantasmas.</p><p>– Ah, los episodios donde los tres fantasmas asustaban a la gente. – rememoró con voz empapada de nostalgia. </p><p>– ¡Sí!– una risa apacible, que se mezcló en el aire armónicamente, resonó por parte de ambos. Hasta ese momento habían pasado por un abanico de emociones demasiado amplio; nerviosismo, miedo, inseguridad, cariño, intimidad, comodidad...ahora, no obstante, la innegable felicidad de verse más cercanos, aunque fuese sólo en un tonta tonta caricatura de hace más de una década, era notoria en sus miradas. De pronto, Yamaguchi interrumpió el momento de tranquilidad, alzando un par de cejas castañas como si apenas hubiese recordado algo.</p><p>– Oye, dame un segundo…de hecho creo que no estoy muy lejos. – murmuró, concentrándose en la brillante pantalla de su móvil y oprimiendo los comandos con firmeza.</p><p>– ¿Lejos? ¿De dónde?– replicó, confundido. Sentados hombro con hombro, Tobio se inclinó ligeramente hacia su lado, invadiendo un poco su espacio personal para poder vislumbrar lo que ocultaba su dispositivo. Un avatar pixelado de un niño con una gorra roja gigante se trasladaba en bicicleta a toda velocidad a través de un bosque, esquivando parches de hierba alta pero, inevitablemente, chocándose con uno que otro Pokémon salvaje y entrando en batalla–Tienes un Bulbasaur.– señaló, observando a la pantalla, cautivado.</p><p>– De hecho es su evolución. – corrigió con una sonrisa amable, huyendo de la batalla con rapidez para regresar a su camino a través de un pueblo– También tengo un Growlithe, un Abra y un Magikarp.</p><p>– Magika… ¿el pez con la evolución que da miedo?– preguntó con interés, recordaba un buen puñado de episodios dedicados a burlarse de la inutilidad del animal acuático, sus débiles ataques y expresión constantemente desorientada.</p><p>– ¡Ese mismo! Estoy esperando que evolucione. – con un par de movimientos más de sus dedos, el personaje que controlaba atravesó el pequeño poblado hasta llegar a una alta torre donde sonaba música ominosa y se veía niebla y pixeles que intentaban emular tumbas. Luego de unos instantes avanzando, se topó con aquello que estaba buscando –Toma, sostenlo tú.</p><p>El teléfono fue transferido a las manos de Tobio quien permaneció callado por unos segundos, frunciendo el ceño ante la imagen que se presentaba en la pantalla; un Pokémon morado, con expresión siniestra y grandes manos fantasmagóricas se enfrentaba al avatar de Yamaguchi y su Ivysaur. Se trataba de un Haunter.</p><p>– Me gusta este. – proclamó con ojos brillantes.</p><p>– Lo sé. –la sonrisa que portaba su rostro era posible de oírse en sus palabras– ¡Atrápalo, vamos!</p><p>Fueron necesarias unas cuantas instrucciones por parte de Tadashi; cómo era conveniente cambiar a Ivysaur por Growlithe y realizar ataques de fuego, preferentemente quemar al enemigo, esperar para el momento indicado antes de lanzar la pokéball y, antes de eso, decidir exactamente de qué tipo usar. El colocador, adaptable y siempre dispuesto a aprender, mejorar y superarse, escuchó atentamente e incorporó cada pieza vital de información. Y ambos contuvieron la respiración cuando la bola tembló con el Pokémon salvaje dentro; una, dos, tres veces…</p><p>
  <em>¡Haunter se ha unido al equipo!</em>
</p><p>Y, por supuesto, festejaron como si se tratase de un punto a su favor en medio de un partido, chocando los cinco y soltando exclamaciones de triunfo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Los rayos solares, tímidos y tibios, abriéndose paso a través del clima invernal, gradualmente fueron desplazados al caer la tarde, tonos rosados y amarillentos tomando posesión del firmamento, dejando atrás el poco azul apenas perceptible al final del horizonte. El armónico trinar de los pájaros se había detenido hace tiempo mientras el frío no hacía más que aumentar a cada momento. Con el resabio de sal sobre los labios, dedos helados enfundados profundamente dentro de bolsillos abrigados y pasos lentos y perezosos, detuvieron su marcha en una parada de autobús a las afueras del centro de la ciudad. El panorama no era muy diferente a la ruta que tomaban diariamente para regresar a la escuela, rodeados de árboles y verde, aunque atenuados por la escarcha. La carretera se veía solitaria, un par de paradas más con asientos vacíos se vislumbraban en las cercanías. Parecían ser los únicos necesitando un autobús en ese momento.</p><p>– ¿Sabes? Estaba algo nervioso respecto a esto. – comenzó Yamaguchi, rompiendo con la serenidad de la escena. Y Kageyama le observó con cuidado, tomando la cautela de no abrir la boca todavía –Pero…tengo que admitir que fue muy divertido.</p><p>Aliviado, soltando por la nariz una bocanada de aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, el joven de cabellos color azabache le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, esperando a que su medio de transporte se manifestara en cualquier momento, decidió ignorarlo por el momento y voltearse por completo, dándole la espalda al mundo y observando a la persona que le había acompañado durante prácticamente todo el día. </p><p>– Sí, yo también lo creo. – palabras que hace semanas podían resultar sorprendentemente embarazosas ahora fluían de su boca con una facilidad que casi le asustaba– Aunque no tenías que acompañarme hasta aquí, ya es algo tarde. – sabía que Yamaguchi vivía a una distancia menos considerable de su punto de encuentro que él, sabía que podía caminar perfectamente sin el desvío extra de acompañarlo y esperar juntos un autobús que no necesitaba abordar. ¿Agradecía el ofrecimiento? Por supuesto. Pero lo último que deseaba era representar una molestia para la persona que le gustaba, aquella a la que más quería impresionar y menos deseaba importunar.</p><p>– Ya sé, pero… ¿Por qué no pasar el rato un poco más?– propuso, alzando un hombro en una necesidad imperiosa por sonar casual. Y Tobio sintió que algo en su interior estaba estallando; cuando recibió su mensaje ofreciéndole salir hace casi una semana, intentó lo mejor que pudo el mantener expectativas bajas y realistas. Yamaguchi estaba accediendo a salir con él porque era amable. Porque quería intentar conocerle mejor y contentarlo con su presencia por unas horas. No era nada romántico, no era nada especial. ¿Verdad?<br/>Y ahora, allí estaba, escuchando de primera mano cómo intentaba <em>alargar</em> su encuentro unos minutos más, estaba comenzando a comprender que tal vez estos sentimientos no fuesen tan unilaterales como creía– Oye, Kageyama. ¿Puedo intentar algo?</p><p>– ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió, siendo sacudido tan bruscamente fuera de sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con profundidad. Tomó unos cuantos momentos antes de que el otro comenzara a hablar de nuevo, tomando pequeñas y valientes aspiraciones momentos antes de arrepentirse, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas. Los ojos café viajaron de la fuerte mirada ajena hasta sus propias manos, hasta sus dedos largos y callosos por las prácticas de saques. Y allí pareció encontrar el valor necesario para continuar.</p><p>– Yo…ya sabes cómo…en el parque…nosotros casi…</p><p>
  <em>Casinostomamosdelasmanos. Sí. Lo sé. ¿Crees que he sido capaz de pensar en cualquier otra cosa desde que ocurrió? </em>
</p><p>La normalmente estoica y serena expresión de Tobio estaba comenzando a derrumbarse detrás de la enorme e inestable torre de esperanzas que había estado apilando en las últimas horas. En las últimas semanas. En los últimos meses. Detrás de los deseos que había estado albergando aún antes de reconocerse a sí mismo cuán perdido estaba por su primer enamoramiento. Esa fachada, quebrándose bajo el peso muerto de un millón de sentimientos, era evidente en la forma en que sus anchos hombros se tensaron y sus dedos se cerraron sobre la tela interna de su bolsillo, cómo su ceño se frunció aún más, como su boca se abrió sólo para volver a cerrarse. En cómo la única respuesta que fue capaz de elaborar fue un simple asentimiento de cabeza.</p><p>– S-sí. – Kageyama Tobio. El Rey cuyos únicos miedos existentes en el mundo eran Oikawa Tooru y la soledad en la cancha, acababa de tartamudear.</p><p>– ¿Puedo intentarlo de nuevo?– esta vez, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, a través de pecas escondidas detrás de gruesos rubores y orejas ardiendo en vergüenza por parte del colocador. Al menos para esto no necesitaba perder el tiempo con palabras inútiles. Actuando por instinto, siguiendo su corazonada inmediata, retiró su mano derecha (ahora tibia por haber pasado tanto tiempo dentro de su bolsillo) de su chaqueta y la extendió hacia Yamaguchi sin miramientos. Sin necesidad de dudar o intentar comprender al otro. Ambos estaban en la misma página, por fin.<br/>Y los dedos delgados del castaño irrumpieron en su espacio, entrelazándose con los propios de forma tan natural y cómoda que casi se sentía como su estúpido sueño de hace semanas. Casi temía el despertar en cualquier momento y verse obligado a enviar mensajes a Hinata para informarle que volvió a ocurrir, que volvió a soñar con él.<br/>Pero sentía un pulgar acariciando el dorso de su mano, lo cual despertó de inmediato latidos violentos que repiquetearon en sus tímpanos y una corriente de electricidad desde su muñeca hasta su cabeza. –De acuerdo, realmente siento que tengo que besarte ahora mismo. – soltó Yamaguchi de repente. Y así, los dedos de Tobio liberaron de su agarre a los ajenos y se abrieron, flácidos e inútiles, conmovidos por la sorpresa.<br/>Quería hablar, quería decir algo, quería desesperadamente darle su aprobación pero <em>Dios</em>, ¿cuántos puñetazos emocionales debería recibir en el estómago antes de poder bajar la guardia? Cada vez que pensaba que había avanzado un paso en su relación y podía comenzar a relajarse, algún evento de este tipo sólo parecía hacerlo avanzar a una velocidad extrema, como si sus pies estuviesen atados a cohetes. Y no le molestaba, todo lo contrario, tener cohetes por pies sonaba estupendo, pero...eran estímulos demasiado fuertes, uno detrás del otro.<br/>Y parecía ser igual para Tadashi, quien soltó su mano con rapidez para proceder a sus hábitos nerviosos de negar con ambos brazos frente a su rostro, disculpándose frenéticamente – ¡L-Lo siento! Eso vino de la nada, lo siento. Lo siento mucho, yo…supongo que me dejé llevar, tu mano está tan cálida y… estamos solos y yo…– se despeinó con brusquedad, su voz dejando a relucir cuánto se odiaba a sí mismo y a sus impulsos en esos momentos.</p><p>– Yamaguchi.</p><p>– ¿Sí?</p><p>– Estás perdiendo el punto. – el imperturbable tono de Tobio jamás lo delataría, pero por dentro esa frase era una <em>súplica</em>.</p><p>– Cierto. Yo…– lentamente, con cautela, sus pies le llevaron un par de pasos hacia adelante, permaneciendo a una distancia tan breve y limitada que sus narices se rozaban levemente. El aliento cálido del otro, en medio de tanto frío, colapsaba contra sus labios. Y sus manos, con paciencia y gentileza, volvieron a encontrarse, adaptándose a la forma de entrelazarse de inmediato, como si hubiesen estado esperando hacer eso su vida entera– ¿Podemos...besarnos, entonces? </p><p>Con sus latidos sonando desbocadamente en el interior de sus oídos, sintiendo la cabeza ligera y las manos cálidas en el contacto ajeno, asintió con la cabeza.<br/>Una vez más, deseaba hablar; deseaba decir algo astuto, algo galante, algo gracioso como “<em>¿Estás bromeando? He querido besarte desde hace semanas.</em>” Cualquier cosa que no le hiciera parecer un niño asustado que había olvidado cómo usar sus palabras.<br/>Aunque tal vez, era hora de afrontar la realidad y dejar de intentar impresionarlo constantemente. Tal vez sí estaba asustado. Y tal vez eso estaba bien.</p><p>Los dedos de Yamaguchi prontamente abandonaron los suyos, dirigiéndose con lentitud hasta sus hombros, realizando una caricia breve y ligera, apenas tocándolo con las yemas de los dedos. Ese toque de pluma, como si estuviese tanteando el terreno, avanzó por su cuello, obligándole a reprimir un escalofrío. Con una de sus manos grandes, acunó el lado de su rostro y permaneció así por unos segundos, acostumbrándose. Había imaginado su primer beso unas cuantas veces, tal y como ocurrió con su primera confesión; en sus fantasías, exploraba con sus dedos la piel de una chica hermosa, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios entreabiertos, su cabello sedoso, intentaba familiarizarse con ella y tranquilizar su desenfrenado corazón antes de besarla.</p><p>Una vez más, Kageyama no era así. Su piel no era suave, su quijada cuadrada se sentía firme bajo la palma de su mano, sus labios eran finos y su cabello negro caía como una cortina, cerca de cubrir aquellos ojos cerúleos tan fascinantes con algunos mechones particularmente largos. Por puro instinto, movió un par de hebras color azabache con el dorso de su dedo para proceder luego, hipnotizado, deslumbrado, a cubrir su boca con la propia. Fue un contacto breve, ridículamente rápido, como si el tocarse hubiera provocado una corriente eléctrica que les había repelido. </p><p>Era extraño. Los labios de hombre no eran como había imaginado, el perfume masculino que le embriagaba en la cercanía le intoxicaba hasta un punto donde era difícil pensar. Demasiadas sensaciones juntas, demasiados estímulos. Las manos de Kageyama se cerraron sobre sus antebrazos, guiando su propio contacto hasta descansar sobre las mejillas del colocador. Y allí, sintiéndose contenido y dirigido a través de tanta incertidumbre, lo intentó de nuevo. Y esta vez fue largo, profundo, <em>diferente</em>. Sus bocas se movían en un ritmo que, por momentos, llegaba a ser armónico y rítmico y que, por otros, se sentía como un completo desastre, improvisando e intentando adaptarse a los gustos del otro. Tobio le sostenía con firmeza en su lugar y los pulgares de Yamaguchi inconscientemente acariciaban la áspera piel de sus mejillas. </p><p>El calor invasivo comenzó a ascender a través de sus cuerpos, a medida que se besaban y se besaban, una y otra vez, inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado u otro para encontrar mayor comodidad, acostumbrándose a dientes y lenguas; improvisando, probando, descubriéndose juntos.<br/>Volleyball, Pokémon y sesiones de besos...los gustos en común aumentaban cada vez más.</p><p>– Wow... ¿Qué diablos fue eso?– preguntó Tadashi en un hilo de voz, apenas y sus bocas se separaron en la necesidad inevitable de tomar aire. Las manos de Kageyama le imitaron, tomando lugar en los hombros ajenos antes de subir, acomodando su palma en la nuca repleta de frondoso cabello castaño.</p><p>– No estoy seguro. – admitió, parpadeando un par de veces, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado. Así debía sentirse ganar las semifinales de los Nacionales luego de un partido de cinco sets, donde el tiempo comienza a desdibujarse hasta volverse un pegajoso charco en el suelo y las piernas no te responden, pero no quieres que se acabe nunca.</p><p>– Hagámoslo de nuevo. – le apremió, apresurándose a abrazar los hombros ajenos mientras sentía la parte trasera de su cabeza ser atraída hacia adelante por una fuerza poderosa.</p><p>– Sí. – una vez más, se hallaban halados el uno al otro como si se tratasen de los polos opuestos de un imán. Este segundo encuentro estaba marcado por una imperiosa necesidad, por un deseo imposible de conciliar, ahora que lo habían experimentado de primera mano.<br/>Sus brazos, oprimiendo al otro más y más cerca, sus pechos que se rozaban con corazones desenfrenados, sus hombros tensos de emoción, sus caderas, toda su existencia terrenal suplicaba más cercanía, más tiempo, más caricias, más contacto. <em>Más, más, más</em>...pero el separarse era inexorable.<br/>El paso del tiempo se había vuelto anónimo y borroso, aunque Kageyama sentía vehementemente que ninguna medida temporal podía ser suficiente para satisfacerle cuando se trataba de besar a Yamaguchi. Besar su boca con sabor a sal, sostener su cuerpo fornido entre sus brazos, sentir su respiración agitarse contra su rostro. ¿Cómo había podido vivir tantos años sin sentir eso?</p><p>El separarse era inexorable. Y su compañero de equipo le observó con ojos tan devotos y maravillados, con una sonrisa tan ancha y torpe que no pudo evitar sucumbir, rendirse por completo. Dejó caer pesadamente su cabeza contra el hombro ajeno, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso en un abrazo estrecho, apretado. –Me gustas <em>tanto</em>. – admitió, sonando casi frustrado.</p><p>– ¿Ah, sí?– le fastidió amigablemente, su voz vibrando por la risa.</p><p>– Últimamente todo lo que haces me gusta. Es molesto, incluso. – masculló contra la gruesa tela de su abrigo invernal, todavía intentando reponerse del más reciente puñetazo emocional en el hombro de Tadashi.</p><p>– Wow, gracias…– replicó con evidente sarcasmo, acariciando distraídamente el brillante cabello negro con una mano –Aunque mira quién habla, seduciéndome con tu conocimiento de Pokémon.</p><p>Ese comentario pareció ser suficiente para llamar la atención del colocador, quien retornó valientemente de su escondite para observarlo con una expresión estupefacta, las puntas de sus orejas comenzando a teñirse de un violento color rojo.</p><p>– ¿…estaba haciendo eso?– inquirió en un hilo de voz.</p><p>– ¡Es sólo una expresión, Kageyama, por favor!– vociferó el otro, mortalmente avergonzado. Se separó del agarre ajeno con un respingo, cruzándose de brazos firmemente contra su pecho, deseando que la nieve comenzara a caer con más intensidad hasta tragárselo en un bello montículo color blanco. Tal vez así dejaría de sonrojarse y decir estupideces en frente de la persona que le gustaba.<br/>Para su sorpresa, su acompañante se rio, en una expresión tan relajada y sincera que resultó extremadamente contagiosa. Verle reír era un fenómeno que estaba ocurriendo más y más seguido en su presencia durante las últimas semanas, y Tadashi jamás podría quejarse de eso. Eventualmente se acercaron de nuevo, se acariciaron de nuevo, se besaron de nuevo, perdidos en su propio mundo de canciones melancólicas con violines y pianos, de papas fritas tibias en tardes heladas, de rodilleras de primera calidad y monstruos de bolsillo. Perdidos en un universo tan enteramente suyo y propio que nadie jamás se los podría quitar. </p><p>...excepto el estúpido autobús. Ambos maldijeron entre dientes cuando escucharon el inconfundible sonido del motor acercándose a la distancia en la acera congelada. </p><p>Kageyama accedió al transporte con una despedida rápida, saludándole con un breve gesto de la mano que su compañero le regresó inmediatamente. A través de los vidrios empañados del vehículo en movimiento, aún pudo verle mientras emprendía la marcha hacia su hogar, y Yamaguchi le enseñó la lengua en un gesto burlón y divertido. Una vez que el joven estuvo fuera de su vista, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación llena de regocijo y satisfacción que atrajo unas miradas del resto de las personas en el autobús, no podía interesarle menos. </p><p>Estaba extático, dichoso, maravillado. Y todo había sido gracias a un sueño, una noche lluviosa después de la práctica y una leche de fresa.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>– ¿Por qué estás enviando a Arcanine a pelear contra Dewgong? Es tipo agua.</p><p>Los últimos rayos solares presentes antes del inminente atardecer, tibios y reconfortantes, se filtraban a través de la ventana abierta de la habitación de Tadashi, iluminando un par de facciones extremadamente concentradas. Kageyama se hallaba tendido sobre la cama, su cabeza descansando contra una almohada gruesa y mullida. Perezosamente envuelto en sus brazos, Yamaguchi yacía encima de él, sosteniendo su celular cerca de su rostro mientras le indicaba a su Pokémon utilizar colmillo ígneo tan sólo para restarle un tercio de salud a su rival, para acto seguido chasquear la lengua con cierta molestia. </p><p>– También es tipo hielo. Además mi equipo tiene más nivel, estará bien.</p><p>– Si tú lo dices…– musitó el otro con un deje de desconfianza en su voz. La respiración de Tobio era suave y relajada, su mentón apoyado cómodamente sobre el hombro de su pareja, observándole jugar con ojos analíticos. El calor había vuelto al clima de Japón, los Nacionales habían terminado, los exámenes se habían tranquilizado y, desde aquella cita donde habían paseado sin rumbo alrededor de la ciudad, no habían hecho otra cosa que acercarse más y más. </p><p>Las tutorías y prácticas extras habían descendido en frecuencia, ya que no necesitaban excusas para verse. Podían almorzar juntos sin ningún pretexto que no fuese simplemente el sentir deseos de pasar un rato en la compañía del otro.<br/>Hinata había festejado la novedad de la flameante nueva pareja con saltos y gritos. Tsukishima se había reído entre dientes antes de hacer una broma malintencionada sobre el mal gusto de Tadashi. Era más que evidente que el bloqueador había previsto ese desenlace romántico hace tiempo.<br/>El resto del equipo se sorprendió un poco, pero al notar que su dinámica y desempeño en los partidos no había cambiado en lo absoluto, no les pareció algo de qué preocuparse.</p><p>Unos cuantos meses habían pasado y, actualmente, se regodeaban en uno de sus recientemente hallados intereses en común.</p><p>– No quiero oír nada de un <em>normie</em> que no recordaba la correlación de los tipos de Pokémon hasta hace unos meses.</p><p>– <em>Nerd</em>.</p><p>– Huh. ¿Quién lo diría? Suena bien cuando tú lo dices. – admitió el castaño, alzando su rostro sonriente para encontrar su mirada, y los ojos azules respondieron a su pedido de inmediato. Tobio se inclinó ligeramente para robarle un beso rápido. Ese tipo de roces ya no eran algo nuevo que desataba fuegos artificiales en su pecho o lograba que su estómago se sintiese como si acabara de tragarse una bolsa llena de rocas. No, ahora era algo cotidiano, algo natural y espontáneo que podía hacer cuando quisiera. Y esa libertad, esa comodidad, era una de las múltiples sensaciones que nunca se hubiera imaginado desear tener antes de volverse más unido a Yamaguchi. Era sorprendente darse cuenta de cuán limitado solía ser su espectro de sentimientos antes de armarse de valor para confesarse hace ya bastante tiempo.</p><p>– ¿Ya derrotaste al primer líder?– inquirió, retomando su lugar privilegiado en el hombro ajeno.</p><p>– Sí, sólo déjame curar a mi equipo...–murmuró, realizando la acción con sencillez en un par de movimientos de sus dedos sobre los comandos –Los primeros líderes suelen ser los más fáciles. Llegar a Lance será lo difícil.</p><p>– ¿El de los dragones?</p><p>– Sip.</p><p>– Tú puedes hacerlo, Yamaguchi. – aseguró con convicción, oprimiendo ligeramente el abrazo estrecho que realizaba contra su torso. Como respuesta, sólo recibió una risa leve, unos instantes de silencio y una pregunta nueva.</p><p>– ¿Sabes? Hemos estado saliendo hace bastante… ¿No te gustaría comenzar a llamarme por mi primer nombre?– cuestionó con cautela, utilizando el tono de voz más artificialmente casual del que fue capaz. Los hombros del colocador se tensaron de repente, diciéndole adiós a la teoría de que su nueva cercanía le ofrecería un merecido descanso a su corazón y a su agotamiento emocional. Cada vez era más evidente que, estando junto a él, jamás podría relajarse.</p><p>– Se sentiría raro, ¿no crees?– respondió por fin, su voz reflejando una clara incomodidad. ¿Sería demasiado atrevido llamarle por su nombre? ¿Cuánto tiempo debería pasar antes de que fuese correcto hacerlo? Tal vez debería preguntarle a Iwaizumi-san luego...</p><p>– Ya, porque pasar todo nuestro tiempo fuera de la cancha juntos y besarnos todo el tiempo no se siente raro, ¿huh?– señaló el otro, con el tono burlón que había heredado de su mejor amigo. Aunque debía admitir que fue lo suficientemente gracioso como para hacerle dibujar una sonrisa pequeña antes de fabricar una expresión irritada. Siendo un competitivo atleta con ansias de ganar en todo momento, su necesidad de contender no iba a finalizar allí; por más que albergara sentimientos fuertes y sinceros hacia Yamaguchi, no iba a permitirle ganar al fastidiarlo y hacerlo sonrojar. Dos podían jugar ese juego.</p><p>En un arrebato de rivalidad, giró el rostro para posicionar sus labios contra la oreja del desprevenido muchacho, quien se hallaba concentrado en subir de nivel y avanzar en la competencia virtual. Y, haciendo uso del tono de voz más gutural, susurrante y cautivador que fue capaz de manifestar, murmuró su primer nombre directamente contra su oído.</p><p>– Tadashi.</p><p>El joven llamado, tomado efectivamente por sorpresa, propinó un respingo mientras sentía una potente corriente eléctrica correr a lo largo de su columna, sintiendo cómo se erizaban los vellos de sus brazos. Una vez recobrada su compostura, le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su novio, entrecerrando los ojos con la silenciosa promesa de que, en el futuro, en algún momento, en cuanto menos se lo espere, lo haría avergonzarse también.  </p><p>–Tienes razón, se escucha demasiado raro. – concedió luego, regresando su mirada a la pantalla mientras escuchaba a la perfección una risilla presumida contra su hombro. Unos cuantos minutos después, en una breve pausa entre líderes de Alto Mando, donde podía tomarse su tiempo para guardar la partida o curar a sus Pokémon, Tadashi escogió la opción de alzar sus brazos hacia la dirección de su pareja –¿Quieres jugar tú?</p><p>– Nah, estoy bien. Me gusta verte jugar. – musitó, su voz ensordecida al hablar contra la tela de la camiseta de Yamaguchi. </p><p>– Querrás decir, te gusta dormitar mientras juego. – le molestó el otro, con una amplia sonrisa.</p><p>– Tan cruel conmigo. – replicó en voz baja, la somnolencia pesada tanto en su voz como sus párpados. Al mismo tiempo, tomó un lugar más cómodo en su cuello, inhalando el aroma de su perfume; olía como madera o lavanda, o tal vez ambos– Tan cruel. Y yo te quiero, Yamaguchi. – musitó, la punta de su nariz acariciando la piel ajena, encontrando confort en el calor de su cercanía.</p><p>– Ya sabía eso. –señaló, su voz manifestándose más débilmente de lo que pretendía, evidentemente movilizado por sus palabras– Pero nunca me lo habías dicho antes.</p><p>A la mitad de su adormecimiento, el agarre de sus brazos debilitándose y su rostro cayendo bajo la propia inercia en contra del hombro ajeno, se halló capaz de hallar algo de raciocinio como para encogerse de hombros levemente.</p><p>– ¿Y? Te lo estoy diciendo ahora.</p><p>– Cierto, cierto. – murmuró, aprovechando una breve interrupción en la batalla de su juego para alzar una mano y acariciar los lacios mechones de cabello negro, jugando con ellos entre las yemas de sus dedos –Por cierto, ¿quieres que tenga a mano el número de Oikawa en caso de que sueñes conmigo ahora?– no podían evitarlo, molestarse mutuamente era casi tan irresistible y entrañable como expresarse afecto sin miramientos. Sus palabras obviamente temblaron por la risa contenida, y los fieros ojos de Tobio se abrieron de repente, como si se tratase de un peligroso depredador a punto de ir de cacería.</p><p>– De acuerdo, suficiente. – pronunció, antes de atrapar su cabeza con uno de sus fornidos brazos, sosteniéndolo en su lugar para proceder a frotar sus nudillos sobre la coronilla de la cabeza ajena, despeinando por completo las hebras rebeldes de cabello castaño. Como respuesta, tanto gritos como risas como súplicas escaparon de la garganta de Yamaguchi, mientras sus manos se cerraban contra los brazos ajenos, intentando liberarse de las ataduras.</p><p>– ¡No, Kageyama! ¡No!– exclamó, carcajeándose, mientras su teléfono se deslizaba inútilmente hasta su regazo – ¡Mi liga! ¡Mi victoria!</p><p>– ¡Olvida la liga!– replicó, despiadado, sin ejercer una fuerza brutal sobre su agarre, tan sólo la suficiente para incordiarlo. Los dedos largos de Tadashi intentaban quebrar aquella prisión, tirando de él una y otra vez.</p><p>– ¡Kageyama! ¡Piedad! ¿Cómo rayos eres tan fuerte…?</p><p>–Porque entreno mi cuerpo. A diferencia de <em>alguien</em> que sólo me mira durante toda la práctica…</p><p>– ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!– le interrumpió entre clamores de misericordia, no necesitaba sentirse avergonzado de la cantidad de tiempo que utilizaba para observar a su novio en aquellos momentos – ¡Me rindo, me rindo!– acto seguido, su desesperación por ganar la contienda física llevó a que sus manos frenéticas descendieran hasta el torso ajeno, donde el leve, mínimo roce de sus dedos provocó que el cuerpo de Tobio se contraiga incómodamente, deteniendo el agarre de inmediato.<br/>Por un momento, Yamaguchi permaneció quieto, arrodillado en su cama deshecha por los forcejeos, sábanas tocando el suelo en un estado deplorable. Parpadeó. –Imposible. – pronunció, con una sonrisa malévola –El gran Kageyama Tobio tiene cosquillas, imposible.</p><p>–Claro que no. – se apresuró a contradecirlo, aunque la forma en que retrocedió para pegar su espalda por completo contra la pared no ayudaba a respaldar sus palabras.</p><p>– ¡Acabo de verte! ¡Ven acá!– insistió, lanzándose contra él sin ningún tipo de compasión. No obstante, Tobio era rápido. Lo suficiente como para que su primer instinto fuese cerrar sus puños sobre las muñecas ajenas, intentando inmovilizarlo.<br/>Aunque parecía ser que la competitividad y el afán por ganar no eran algo enteramente suyos, debido a la fuerza y el ahínco que Yamaguchi estaba utilizando para intentar atraparlo de todas formas, las palabras y gruñidos mezclándose con las risotadas que ambos dejaban escapar</p><p>– ¡No, fuera! ¡Yamaguchi! ¡No!– insistió, antes de realizar un movimiento arriesgado, utilizando gran parte de su fuerza para invertir por completo sus posiciones. Previamente, viéndose atrapado entre su pareja y la pared, ahora había tomado las riendas de la situación para hacerlo caer contra el colchón y posicionarse sobre él.<br/>Era curioso recordar ahora, con sus latidos martilleando desbocadamente contra su pecho y su respiración agitada, cómo había reflexionado hace unos minutos sobre lo relajado y cómodo que se sentía a su lado luego de meses de conocerse mejor. Yamaguchi parecía estar en igualdad de condiciones, con inhalaciones pesadas y mejillas insoportablemente rojas. Tobio le regaló una sonrisa petulante– Te ves bien así.</p><p>–Ya está bien, quítate…– declaró el otro, silenciosamente aceptando su derrota, alzando la parte superior de su cuerpo para incorporarse. El hasta hace un momento relajado y agradable ambiente ahora se encontraba en un punto caótico; ambos se hallaban sentados en el colchón con las piernas cruzadas, sábanas y cobertores hechos jirones a los lados. El pecho de ambos jóvenes subía y bajaba rápidamente, jadeantes y cansados. Y, sin embargo, sonreían; dichosos y despreocupados. Lo impredecible de sus interacciones tan sólo agregando una capa más de disfrute a su relación– Oye, Kageyama.</p><p>– ¿Hm?– murmuró levemente, acomodando la deshecha almohada en su anterior lugar contra la pared, ansiando ponerse cómodo de nuevo.</p><p>– ¿Sabes que yo también te quiero, verdad?</p><p>Así como ambos podían ser impredecibles e indomables. También eran, en esencia, sorprendentemente simples.<br/>Luego de sus iniciales malentendidos por falta de comunicación, ahora podían estar seguros de que entenderse era fácil, intuir lo que el otro sentía o pensaba era tarea sencilla y balancearse de regreso a ese estado anterior de sosiego y armonía era algo sorprendentemente simple de hacer. Sobretodo para Yamaguchi. Él era el experto en hacerle sentir cómodo.<br/>Tobio le invitó a acercarse al dar unas palmadas en el lugar vacío a su lado y, una vez que volvieron a tomar su sitio uno junto al otro, se unieron serenamente en un beso lento, relajado, cálido, con dedos distraídos acariciando antebrazos firmes y suspiros suaves que dejaban escapar por la nariz. </p><p>– Claro que lo sé.– musitó contra su boca, robando un último contacto de la misma, antes de proceder a regresar al sitio que tenía al principio, reposando debajo de Yamaguchi y abrazándole perezosamente –Ya que me despertaste por completo, más te vale ganar contra el sujeto de los dragones.</p><p>Como respuesta, recibió una risilla leve mientras su novio se reclinaba contra él, poniéndose cómodo en su lugar privilegiado sobre pecho ajeno y sosteniendo nuevamente su celular entre dedos largos y entrenados.</p><p>– Sólo obsérvame.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>La canción que Yamaguchi y Kageyama escuchan juntos se llama Boku no hanbun de SMAP (es la canción más escuchada en Japón en 2012, año en que toma lugar el primer año de los bebés en Karasuno)</p><p>Soy una fanática empedernida de Pokémon y simplemente TENÍA que hacerlos bondear atrapando Pokes y formando equipos juntos. Me hace bien al alma.</p><p>Gracias por leer este desastre de 5 capítulos con párrafos larguísimos y diálogos cringey. Gracias por comentar y dejar kudos, espero que les haya gustado &lt;3</p><p>EDIT (mil años después): soy una d e s g r a c i a  que escribió Blaine en lugar de Lance, perdóname Diosito ya lo edité</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>